The Secret of The Mission (FBI)
by My NaMe Viko
Summary: Naruto seorang anggota FBI ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki suatu Organisasi yang memiliki hubungan dengan invasi seluruh Jepang. Ditemani sepupunya Naruto terpaksa harus mengikuti dunia balap malam untuk membongkar Organisasi yang diduga menyamar sebagai salah satu anggota Race. Apakah Naruto dapat membongkar organisasi itu? (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Secret of The Mission (FBI)**

**Pair : - (gak tau)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, AU, Gajes, Kependekan, Banyak Dialognya, dll**

**Gendre : Adventure, Humor, Familiy, Romance (Maybe)**

**Chapter 1**

Dipinggiran kota Iwa, malam itu cukup tenang saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.00 or 11.00 PM. Namun ada beberapa orang yang membuat malam yang indah berubah menjadi malam yang mencekam. Disebuah gudang atau lebih mirip tempat persembunyian, terdapat dua orang sedang saling beradu dengan wajah serius.

DUARK

" Kau kalah FBI! Kurasa kali ini kau yang akan mati " kata seorang pria berambut hitam sedang mencekik pemuda pirang dengan memainkan pisau di dekat wajah pemuda itu

" Huh! Aku rasa kau harus menarik perkataan mu itu pemimpin Dark Night, Momochi Zabuza " kata pemuda pirang tanpa ada rasa takut

" Dasar! Kau memang anggota FBI yang tidak takut mati ya? " kata Zabuza sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk nya

" Yah. Baiklah, sekarang cukup main-mainnya ya? Dan sekarang lepaskan 'Dia'! " kata gadis berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Zabuza dengan meletakkan pistol ke kepala Zabuza sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan or evil smile miliknya

" Huh! kau lagi. Dasar wanita tidak berguna, mengalahkan dia saja tidak bisa " geram Zabuza sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang yang kemudian disambut hangat oleh borgol milik pemuda pirang

" Iya aku akui bawahanmu yang bernama Haku itu cukup membuatku terpojok. Tapi kurasa dia masih perlu berlatih lagi untuk mengalahkanku dalam tembak-menambak " balas gadis berambut merah

Tidak lama kemudian sekitar 10 polisi dan 20 tim khusus teroris datang. Segera mereka meringkus para buronan. " Kerja yang bagus! Tidak ku sangka jika FBI juga mencari organisasi ini. Naruto, Kim? " kata kepala tim khusus teroris.

" Iya itu sudah jadi tugas kami untuk meringkus mereka Rikudo-san " kata Naruto tersenyum

" Seandainya aku tadi tidak datang, pasti kau sudah ada dirumah sakit sekarang Naruto " kata Kim dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan walaupun masih sempat menjitak Naruto

" Aduh.. Itai.. Kim kalau mukul tenaganya dikurangi dikit dongk.. " kata Naruto yang masih mengasihani kepalanya yang agak benjol karena dijitak

" Lain kali kalau mau bertindak berfikir dulu BAKA! " kata Kim karena khawatir dengan Naruto

" Apa kata mu!? Kamu tadi juga kenapa tidak menghindar dari serangan Si Haku tadi huh!? " kali ini gantian Naruto yang marah

" Kau fikir aku tidak berhati-hati huh!? Walaupun sedikit luka yang penting misi berhasilkan? " kata Kim tidak mau kalah dari Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Kim, tiba-tiba telepon or HP milik Naruto berbunyi. " Hallo, Iya ketua ada apa? Ada tugas lagi? Baiklah kami akan datang " kata Naruto menutup pembicaraan. " Ada misi lagi Naruto? " kata Kim dengan wajah stoik miliknya.

" Iya seperti biasa. Ayo pergi, kali ini aku yang menyetir OK? " kata Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya

" Wah, kalian hebat. Walaupun masih berumur 17 tahun sudah bisa menjalankan misi berat " puji Rikudo yang salut walaupun kadang mereka tidak akur

" Arigato pujiannya Rikudo-san, kami pergi dulu. Jaa " kata Naruto sambil menggeret sang sepupu menuju mobil miliknya. " Dasar bersepupu (?) sikapnya memang mirip " pikir Rikudo yang tidak melepaskan padangannya dari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di Markas Besar FBI di Jepang. Walaupun hanya rumah yang cukup besar, karena dalam dalam peraturan FBI tidak boleh terlalu menarik perhatian agar rahasia tetap terjaga. Saat ini Naruto dan Kim sedang berada di ruang ketua FBI.

" Ada misi apa untuk kami Jii-san? " kata Naruto langsung to the point tanpa basa-basi

" Sudah berapa kali ku bilang panggil aku Sarutobi-san Naruto " protes Sarutobi ketua FBI Jepang itu

" Langsung saja Jii-san, ini sudah larut lagi pula aku sudah ngantuk " kali ini gantian Kim yang protes, karena memang saat ini pukul 23.45 or 11.45 PM

" Iya aku tau. Ini misi kalian. Kalian harus membongkar Organisasi Yami, karena menurut informasi. Mereka akan melakukan invasi di Jepang " jelas Sarutobi

" Apa misi itu tidak terlalu berbahaya Jii-san? " kata Kim ragu, karena misi tersebut termasuk misi tingkat SS. Sedangkan mereka biasanya melaksanakan misi A+ dan S

" Aku percaya kalian. Karena dari beberapa informasi, salah satu dari mereka adalah anggota Race dunia balam malam. Walaupun sekarang sedang tidak 'Booming' lagi. Setidaknya kalian bisa mencari informasi agar kita bisa bergerak akurat " kata Sarutobi dengan wajah serius

" Huaammh, ayolah Jii-san. Minta orang lain saja untuk menjalankan misi itu " kata Naruto dengan wajah setengah malas

" Tidak Bisa! Lagi pula kalian telah ku daftarkan ke Konoha High School. Karena disana banyak para anggota Race balap malam " kata Sarutobi dengan tegas

Mari Kita Hitung

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

" WHAT!? " kata Naruto dan Kim dengan wajah terkejut yang dilanjutkan dengan sweatdrop

" Ayolah Jii-san. Bukannya kami kan sudah pernah sekolah FBI. Masa' kami harus menyamar sebagai siswa? " kata Kim tidak percaya. Memang Naruto dan Kim sekolah dibawah bimbingan FBI. Mereka lulus pada umur 15 tahun dan langsung direkrut oleh Sarutobi untuk jadi anggotanya.

" Bukannya kalian pandai menyamar? Lagi pula umur kalian kan masih 17 tahun. Tidak akan ada yang mencurigai kalian, orang tua kalian juga setuju. Dan bukannya kalian ini ahli balapan? " kata Sarutobi

" Tapi Jii-san, kami ini kan seorang anggota FBI yang masih belum handal. Masa' ... " belum selesai Naruto bicara sudah dipotong oleh Sarutobi

" Selain itu kalian kan juga bisa merasakan masa-masa SMA dan tidak ada tapi titik gak pakek koma " kata Sarutobi dan hanya dibalas tatapan malas dari Naruto dan Kim

" Itu perlengkapan kalian, sekaligus informasi yang kami dapat tentang Organisasi Yami " kata Sarutobi sambil menunjuk tas yang ada di samping mereka

" Yah.. Baiklah kami terima misi ini " kata Naruto

" Baiklah kalau begitu 3 hari lagi kalian bisa tinggal dirumah Minato dan Kushina untuk menjalankan misi ini. Good Luck! " kata Sarutobi diiringi kepergian Naruto dan Kim yang meninggalkan ruangannya untuk pulang ke apartemen

* * *

**A/N : Thanks yang uda mau baca my fic. Ada yang mau review/kritik/saran saya terima dengan senang hati**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Secret of The Mission (FBI)**

**Pair : - (gak tau)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, AU, Gajes, Kependekan, Banyak Dialognya, dll**

**Gendre : Adventure, Humor, Familiy, Romance (Maybe)**

**Chapter 2**

KRINGGG..

Pagi hari di Apartemen Naruto dan Kim. Pagi ini masih pukul 06.00, tapi jam weker sudah membangunkan sang empunya untuk menyelesaikan mimpi miliknya. " Huamh, sudah pagi? Mandi dulu deh.. " pikir Naruto yang langsung mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju pastinya, Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan.

" Ohayou Kim " sapa Naruto yang langsung duduk

" Ohayou Naruto. Setelah ini kita ke Konoha kan? " kata Kim yang sibuk dengan acara masak paginya

" Iya, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-chan " kata Naruto sambil mengingat kapan terakhir kali bertemu dengan orangtua nya

" Aku juga kangen sama Paman dan Bibi " kata Kim sambil meletakkan makanan buatannya diatas meja yang langsung diambil oleh Naruto

" Kita berangat jam 8 " kata Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kim yang sedang memakan sarapannya

.

.

.

.

Dipinggiran Kota Konoha tepatnya disebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Ada sebuah Organisasi yang sedang melakukan diskusi untuk menyusun rencana invasi seluruh Jepang. Tepatnya ada 3 orang yang sedang berdiskusi dengan pimpinan Organisasi di sebuah ruangan cukup luas.

" Bagaimana? Apa sudah kalian lakukan? "

" Iya, tapi masih perlu waktu yang cukup lama lagi. Karena Zabuza pemimpin Dark Night yang menyuplai senjata untuk kita telah ditangkap FBI 3 hari yang lalu "

" Jika begini maka Organisasi kita juga akan terbongkar, sebelum kita sempat melakukan misi invasi kita "

" Siapa anggota FBI yang menangkap Zabuza? "

" Menurut informasi mereka berkode nama Fox dan Demond. Keahlian mereka menyamar "

" Coba cari siapa mereka sebenarnya "

" Tidak bisa, FBI terlalu rapat menjaga rahasia anggota mereka dan tidak ada informasi jelas mengenai mereka "

" Ini semakin menarik "

.

.

.

Ditempat lain dan waktu yang sama

" Hm.. Pain pemimpin Organisasi Yami. Memiliki keahlian manipulasi kebenaran. Selain itu memiliki keahlian menyetir yang baik dan handal.. " kata Kim sambil membolak-balik kertas

" Apa yang kau baca? " kata Naruto masih tetap fokus menyetir

" Iya, informasi tentang target kita Naruto " kata Kim masih fokus dengan kertas-kertas miliknya

" Manipulasi kebenaran ya? Tenyata memang teroris tingkat SS " kata Naruto ikut-ikutan melihat kertas yang dipegang Kim

" Woi! Sini kertasnya, fokus menyetir sana aku tidak mau mati muda tau! " kata Kim sambil mengambil kertasnya dari tangan Naruto dengan kasar

" Seandainya mati pun. Kau tidak akan mati sendirian kan masih ada aku " kata Naruto yang dibalas dengan deathglare andalan milik Kim

" Sudah fokus menyetir sana " kata Kim sambil memberi deathglare, sedangkan yang di deathglare memalingkan wajahnya

" Iya ini aku sudah fokus kok.. " kata Naruto kemudian membelokkan mobilnya menuju jalanan yang cukup dikenal oleh Kim yaitu The Death Road Konoha (DRK) terkenal dengan jalan yang luas dan tikungan tajamnya

" Kau yakin mau lewat situ Naruto? " kata Kim tidak percaya

" Iya, lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak lewat sini. Kencangkan sabuk pengaman mu, aku mau mencoba satu putaran. Jalanan ini setiap hari selalu sepi kan? " kata Naruto dengan mengeluarkan evil smile nya

" Up To You, Naruto " kata Kim pasrah dan tidak berkomentar lagi

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Keluarga Namikaze. Terdapat dua orang, satu perempuan yang sedang gelisah. Dan satu lagi pria yang sedang membaca koran. Sang pria yang melihat nya mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

" Sudalah Kushi-chan, mereka kan sudah punya SIM. Jadi tak usah khawatir begitu " kata Minato mencoba menenagkan sang istri tercinta

" Kau tidak mengerti Minato " kata Kushina terlihat khawatir

Tidak lama setelah perdebatan suami-istri(?) Diluar rumah kediaman Namikaze terdengar bunyi mobil yang sangat familiar untuk mereka berdua. " Akhirnya datang juga " pikir Kushina

" Tadaima " kata Naruto dan Kim bersamaan

" Okaeri Naruto, Kim. Bibi kangen sama kalian " kata Kushina memeluk erat mereka berdua

" Kaa-chan lepasin, kami gak bisa nafas " kata Naruto

" Ah.. Maaf Kaa-chan terlalu senang. Kita makan dulu bagaimana? Pasti kalian lapar " kata Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya

" Asyik.. akhirnya aku bisa makan masakan Kaa-chan " kata Naruto senang

" Eh!? tumben paman Minato ada dirumah? " tanya Kim binggung

" Iya Paman sedang libur, makanya ada dirumah. Katanya kalian akan melaksanakan misi penyamaran, bagus juga bisa menyamar jadi siswa SMA " kata Minato

" Misi yang merepotkan Tou-san. Tapi aku masih binggung kenapa dulu Kaa-chan bisa memasukkan kami ke sekolah FBI? Bukannya Tou-san seorang dokter? " tanya Naruto

" Um.. itu ano.. sebenarnya Kaa-chan tidak tau kalau itu sekolah FBI " kata Kushina sedikit gugup

" Jadi!? " tanya Naruto dan Kim bersamaan

" Sebenarnya kalian tidak sengaja Bibi daftarkan " kata Kushina dengan watados nya membuat Naruto dan Kim sweatdrop ditempat

" Aku salah bicara ya, Minato? " kata Kushina binggung melihat kelakuan anak dan keponakannya

" Sepertinya begitu Kushi-chan " kata Minato membenarkan

.

.

.

Jam 01.00 or 01.00 AM

Di DRK sudah banyak pembalap yang memulai Race mereka malam ini. Kali ini yang bertanding sama-sama dari anggota Sword yang diketuai oleh Hatake Kakashi. Yang bertanding adalah pemuda berambut raven dengan pemuda berambut jabrik.

" Woi! Ototo. Jangan sampai kalah OK? " kata Itachi

" Hn. " kata Sasuke sambil melepas jaket yang dipakainnya. " Huh! dasar Aniki, merepotkanku saja " pikir Sasuke

" Menangkan pertandingan ini. Jika kau kalah dari dia reputasimu sebagai Pangeran Race akan hilang, kau mengerti? " kata Itachi

" Sasuke, jangan bilang kau takut melawanku? " kata Kiba dari dalam mobilnya Citroen Saxo VTR berwarna coklat

" Enak saja akan ku buat kau menyesal " kata Sasuke yang masuk kedalam mobilnya Dodge Charger SRT-8 berwarna abu-abu

Mereka pun segera bersiap di garis start yang sudah dipasang dengan bendera kuning. Setelah melihat bendera kuning diangkat, mereka segera tancap gas dan meninggalkan garis start. Mobil milik Sasuke melaju lebih dahulu meninggalkan Kiba dibelakang. Kiba yang ada dibelakang tidak tinggal diam, namun setiap kali ingin melewati Sasuke selalu dihimpit dan membuat Kiba tidak berkutik.

" Sial, dasar pantat ayam " umpat Kiba sambil mencoba menyetabilkan laju mobilnya

" Aku mau lihat sampai mana kemampuan mu " pikir Sasuke dengan evil smirk nya .

Setelah hampir satu putaran mobil mereka bermanufer di jalanan dan jarak finish hanya 1 Km masih dengan Sasuke yang ada diposisi pertama, tiba-tiba muncul mobil CRX-7 berwarna biru-putih dari belakang mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan tanpa hambatan mobil CRX-7 itu tiba-tiba berada di depan mereka. Sasuke berusaha mengejar tapi mobil itu sudah terlalu jauh, dan pada akhirnya pertandingan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Sasuke.

" Yo, Kau keren sekali tadi Ototou " kata Itachi yang langsung menghampiri adiknya

" Hn. apa disini ada mobil warna biru-putih? " tanya Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya

" Tidak ada, memang kenapa? " tanya Itachi balik

" Emm, tidak apa-apa " kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian. " Lalu siapa yang mengendarai mobil biru-putih tadi? Apa dia orang baru? " pikir Sasuke

.

.

.

Jam 02.00 or 02.00 AM

Dirumah Sakit Konoha

" Wah.. terimakasi Naruto, Kim. Maaf malam-malam Paman minta kalian datang kemari " kata Minato sambil mengambil tas kerja miliknya yang dibawa Naruto

" Iya sama-sama Tou-san " kata Naruto

" Iya sudah kalian pulang saja ini sudah malam " kata Minato

" Kami menginap disini saja. Lagi pula sudah mau pagi, kami juga sudah bawa baju seragam " kata Kim menujukkan tas yang dibawanya

" Iya kalau mau istirahat di ruangan Paman saja, tinggal lurus terus belok kiri. Paman pergi dulu ada yang mau operasi nih.. " kata Minato berlalu meninggalkan mereka

" Iya, kami sudah tau kok.. " kata Kim

" Good Luck Tou-san " kata Naruto

* * *

**A/N : Terimakasih yang uda mau baca my fic. Menurut saya di chap ini ada yang kurang, entah itu apa dan maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lainnya tapi ini bukan compas lho.. murni dari kepala saya. Review/Kritik/Saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Thanks yang uda mau nge Review/Follow/Favourite my fic. Dan ini balasan buat yang nge Review**

.5811 : Ortu nya Naruto masih MinaKushi, tapi kalau Ortu nya Kim itu masih saya rahasiakan

Nitya-chan : Thanks uda mau nunggu

NamiMirushi : Gomen kalau buat situ jadi binggung. Ortu nya Naruto masih MinaKushi kok..

Luca Marvell : Iya di sini Kim itu OC-nya. Kalau di Canon nya Naruto itu Kin bukan Kim

.54 : Kayak nya banyak yang ngira Ortu nya Naruto bukan MinaKushi ya? gomen deh kalau di chapter 1 kurang jelas

Yuuki Chen : Kalau masalah typo kayak nya susah dihilangkan

Nervous : Iya saya usahain lanjut

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Wah.. makasih uda bilang fic saya keren

Blue-senpai : Iya saya usahain update seminggu sekali, tapi karena status saya semi-hiatus mungkin telat sehari-dua hari aja

rifaiuzukaki1 : Makasih uda bilang keren, saya usahain lebih panjang word nya


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Secret of The Mission (FBI)**

**Pair : - (gak tau)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, AU, Gajes, Kependekan, Banyak Dialognya, dll**

**Gendre : Adventure, Humor, Familiy, Romance (Maybe)**

**Chapter 3**

" NARUTOOO, AYO BANGUN SUDAH PAGI " kata Kim sedikit berteriak

" Apa? Ada apa? " kata Naruto terkejut dan jatuh dari tempat tidur

" Aduh Itai.. " kata Naruto lagi

" Cepat bangun nanti kita akan terlambat tau " kata Kim sambil berkacak pinggang

" Iya aku tau.. Wah.. Kim kau terlihat imut. Sejak kapan kau mengubah rambut mu jadi seperti itu? " kata Naruto terkejut melihat perubahan rambut Kim yang semula terurai sedikit acak-acakan, sekarang tertata rapi dengan rambut yang dikelabang ke belakang. Wajahnya yang sedikit bulat memberikan kesan imut pada gadis berambut merah ini.

" Sekali lagi kau panggil aku imut. Ku pastikan kau masuk rumah sakit Naruto " kata Kim menjitak kepala Naruto

" Aduh.. Itai.. Tapi bukannya kita ada dirumah sakit ya? " kata Naruto yang membuat Kim sweatdrop

" Sudah sana mandi terus ganti baju. Rapikan rambutmu agar terlihat seperti anak SMA " kata Kim yang kemudian melemparkan handuk kearah Naruto

" Iya aku tau, bagaimana dengan organisasi itu? " tanya Naruto menangkap handuk yang dilempar Kim dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

" Aku baru dapa kabar dari Jii-san. Jika kita tidak menyelesaikan misi ini dalam 1 bulan, kita akan dihukum Naruto " kata Kim yang sekarang sedeng sibuk dengan laptop miliknya

" What You Say? " kata Naruto terkejut dan ini sudah kedua kalinya dia dikejutkan oleh sepupunya yang satu ini

" I say If we do not complete this mission in 1 month, we will be punished Naruto " kata Kim

" Kenapa Jii-san selalu seperti ini sih? " gerutu Naruto yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kim

" Itu sih.. derita kita Naruto " kata Kim yang membuat Naruto tambah cemberut

" Pagi yang menyebalkan " pikir Naruto

15 menit kemudian..

" Fu~ akhirnya selesai juga. Kim, bagaiamana penampilan ku? " kata Naruto sambil nyengir lima jari. Sedangkan Kim hanya menanggapinya dengan 'Hn' membuat Naruto memasang muka sebal.

" Ayolah.. masa' cuma 'Hn'? " kata Naruto sambil duduk dikursi dekat Kim yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. " Dasar maniak laptop " pikir Naruto setelah melihat layar laptop Kim yang berisi berbagai data yang cukup rumit bagi Naruto.

KRIET

" Wah.. kalian sudah bangun, maaf semalam paman tinggal " kata Minato yang baru saja membuka pintu

" Tidak apa-apa Paman, maaf merepotkan " kata Kim sambil menutup laptopnya

" Iya, kalian sama sekali tidak merepotkan Paman. Oh Iya sejak kapan kalian merubah penampilan jadi seperti itu, pas sekali untuk ukuran anak SMA dari pada sebelumnya kalian lebih mirip preman " kata Minato yang senang setelah melihat perubahan penampilan mereka secara drastis. Sedangkan Kim hanya bisa binggung " 'Kalian'? apa maksudnya? " pikir Kim yang kemudian melihat Naruto dan membuatnya cukup kaget.

" Na-ruto, sejak kapan kau.. " kata Kim terkejut dengan penampilan Naruto yang semula rambut kuning jabrik yang tidak beraturan sekarang tertata rapi mirip model rambut Minato yang bedanya cuma lebih pendek. Yang kemudian hanya dibalas wajah asam oleh Naruto.

" Ha ha ha.. kalian memang lucu. Tapi masih tampan Paman kan? " kata Minato sedikit narsis

" Nah.. kalau itu aku setuju " kata Kim mengacungkan 2 jari

" Huh! Ya sudah aku berangkat " kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu dengan kasar

DUARK

" Sepertinya dia marah " kata Minato

" Tunggu dulu, jika Naruto pergi aku naik apa? " kata Kim sedikit panik " Naruto.. tunggu aku.. " kata Kim sambil berlari menyusul Naruto yang sudah sampai di tempat parkir rumah sakit. Sedangkan Minato hanya bisa tertawa dan melihat dari dalam ruangannya yang berada tepat di depan tempat parkir melalui jendela " Haa~ Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka sama sekali tidak cocok jadi anggota FBI " pikir Minato mengela nafas.

" Naruto.. hah.. hah.. " kata Kim dengan nafas tesengal-sengal dan memegang lututnya " Gomen.. jangan marah ya.. " kata Kim melanjutkan perkataan nya tadi

" Aku tidak marah, sudahlah kita segera berangkat nanti terlambat " kata Naruto sambil masuk kedalam mobil miliknya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kim

BLAK

Setelah cukup lama mereka berdiam diri didalam mobil dengan tanpa ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruto yang fokus menyetir sedangkan Kim hanya melihat pemandangan kota dari jendela mobil yang tertutup.

" Kenapa kau diam saja " kali ini Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan

" Apa maksudmu? " balas Kim yang memang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto

" Biasanya juga kamu yang selalu berisik. Kenapa sekarang diam? " kata Naruto

" Tidak apa-apa " kata Kim

" Oh Iya, bukannya kita kenal dengan Kakashi ketua Tim Sword? Kenapa tidak mina bantuannya saja dari pada menyamar jadi siswa SMA " kata Naruto yang menurut Kim ada benarnya

" Kau tau, jika kita datang dengan cara seperti itu yang ada kita akan lebih cepat ketahuan seperti waktu menangakap Zabuza. Kau ingat kan? " kata Kim

" Benar juga, waktu itu kita baru menyamar beberapa minggu saja kan? " kata Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kim

Dan keheningan terjadi lagi diantara mereka. Tanpa Kim sadari ternyata Naruto telah membelokkan mobilnya ke tempat parkir KHS. " Sudah sampai ya? " pikir Kim. Mereka memang pernah ke KHS tapi hanya sekedar lewat. Tanpa pikir panjang Kim segera keluar dari mobil membuat Naruto binggung.

" Hei! Kau mau kemana? " tanya Naruto binggung

" Aku ada urusan, kamu duluan saja ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah " kata Kim berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sweatdrop

.

.

" Dasar! Kenapa dia selalu suka meninggalkan ku sendiri. Bahkan waktu menjalankan misi menangkap Zabuza dulu juga begitu " gerutu Naruto yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi, sampai akhirnya dia menabrak sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang saat berbelok.

BRUK

" Aduh, Itai gomen aku tidak sengaja " kata Naruto yang merintih kesakitan dan kemudian melihat orang yang telah ditabraknya tadi " Cantik juga " pikir Naruto

" Ah.. tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku kurang hati-hati " kata gadis berambut soft pink tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya dan segera mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh

" Sekali lagi aku minta maaf " kata Naruto ikut membantu membereskan buku yang berserakan tadi

" Arigato ya.. " kata Sakura tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya yang kemudian pandangannya beralih ke makhluk (?) yang menabraknya tadi

" Maaf telah menabrakmu " kata Naruto sambil senyum lima jari

" Iya tidak apa-apa, kamu murid baru ya? " tanya Sakura asal tebak yang ternyata tebakannya benar

" Iya, aku baru masuk dengan Sepupu ku. Oh iya kamu tau letak ruang kepala sekolah? " tanya Naruto balik

" Iya tau, tinggal lurus terus belok kanan " kata Sakura sambil menunjuk arah yang dia katakan

" Oh Iya, Arigato.. " kata Naruto yang terputus akibat ulah sang Sepupu yang tiba-tiba menari kera bajunya dengan kasar " Baka! Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Aku kan belum tau namanya " pikir Naruto

" Woi, dicariin malah disini. Aku pikir kamu tersesat " kata Kim menarik kera baju Naruto dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan sama sekali " Baru ditinggal sebentar sudah bikin ulah " pikir Kim

" Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa " kata Naruto

" Dia tampan sekali, Oh Iya kenapa tadi aku tidak berkenalan dengannya? " pikir Sakura

" Hei, Sakura! Kenapa kamu diam disitu cepat kemari " kata Ino

" Iya tunggu sebentar " kata Sakura

.

.

Di Konoha High School Jam 08.00

Para siswa sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran. Namun berbeda dengan kelas XI-AB yang ribut banget, karena sensei mereka belum datang. Dan berita tentang pengemudi 'Misterius' yang muncul tadi malam menjadi topik utama, walaupun hanya ada 4 orang yang hobi balap malam di kelas ini. Sedangkan Sakura senyam-senyum sendiri dibagkunya, tidak memperdulikan perkataan mereka.

" Hei! Kalian tau mobil berwarna biru-putih? " tanya kiba

" Kurasa disini tidak ada yang memiliki mobil seperti itu " kata Shikamaru

" Memang kenapa dengan mobil berwarna biru-putih? Kiba " tanya Tenten

" Tadi malam, aku dan Sasuke bertanding. Tiba-tiba mobil itu menyalip kami dengan mudahnya " kata Kiba

" Yang benar? " kata Tenten sedikit tertarik " Kalau begitu malam ini aku harus ikut " pikir Tenten

" Coba tanya saja sama Sasuke " kata Kiba melirik kearah Sasuke

" Apa itu benar Sasuke? " tanya Ino ikut-ikutan

" Hn " kata Sasuke

" Kiba-kun, aku berharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh " kata Hinata khawatir

" Tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan terlalu ngebut kalau balapan " kata Kiba

" Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata ikut balapan, ingat itu Kiba " kata Neji dari bangku nya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka

" Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam " kata Kiba santai

Tidak lama kemudian sang sensei datang, membuyarkan semua aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan dan bergegas menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Jika mereka ketahuan berbicara tentang balapan yang ada mereka akan discorsing semala 3 bulan.

" Ohayou mina " kata Kurenai

" Ohayou Kurenai-sensei " kata seluruh siswa

" Kali ini kita kedatangan siswa baru, silahkan masuk " kata Kurenai dan masuk lah dua orang ke dalam kelas tersebut

" Bukankah dia.. " pikir Sakura menatap orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas

" Ohayou mina, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze " kata Naruto

" Naruto ya? Nama yang bagus " pikir Sakura

" Wah.. yang berambut kuning tampan juga, tapi masih tampan Sai-san " pikir Ino

" Aku Kim Namikaze " kata Kim

" Gadis yang imut " pikir beberapa orang

" Baiklah, kalian bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong " kata Kurenai yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Kim. Naruto dan Kim mencari tempat duduk kesayangan mereka seperti waktu di sekolah FBI yaitu tepat berada di samping jendela tempat duduk paling belakang.

" Baiklah sekarang kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran matematika minggu lalu " kata Kurenai

" Sstt.. hei.. Kim " panggil seseorang, Kim yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata gadis berambut pirang yang memanggilnya, tepat berada disebelah kirinya.

" Em.. ada apa? " tanya Kim

" Kenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka, panggil saja Ino " kata Ino

" Salam kenal " kata Kim

" Ehem.. Yamanaka, jika ingin bergosip lakukan saat istirahat nanti " kata Kurenai

" Maaf sensei, nanti kita bicara lagi ya? " kata Ino yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kim

.

.

TING TONG

13.30 or 01.30 PM

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa sudah mulai berkemas untuk pulang termasuk Naruto dan Kim. Sebelum seorang gadis berambut soft pink dan teman-teman nya mendatangi mereka. Karena keahlian mereka dalam bersosialisasi, Naruto dan Kim telah mengenal seluruh siswa yang satu kelas dengan nya.

" Emm.. maaf permisi " kata Sakura sopan dengan teman-teman nya berada dibelakang nya (Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten, Ino)

" Iya ada apa? " kata Naruto sambil memasukkan barangnya kedalam tas

" Mau pulang bersama? Tapi cuma nyampek gerbang aja " kata Kiba langsung nyelonong dari belakang

" Boleh, tunggu sebentar. Kim, kamu saja yang ambil mobil " kata Naruto sambil melemparkan kunci mobil yang ditangkap dengan sukses oleh Kim

" Terserah " kata Kim singkat dan mengambil tas nya dan pergi mendahului mereka

" Kalian tidak naik mobil? " tanya Naruto

" Tidak, lagi pula rumah kami dekat. Hanya dengan jalan kaki saja kami sudah sampai " jelas Sakura

" Begitu ya.. " kata Naruto

" Sepupu mu itu orangnya dingin juga ya? Tidak seperti Hinata-chan " kata Kiba sambil membayangkan Hinata

" Jangan sama kan dia dengan pacar mu Kiba " kata Tenten yang membuat Kiba salah tingkah, sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kiba yang menurut mereka lucu

.

.

Di Depan Gerbang KHS

Tidak berapa lama muncul sebuah mobil berwarna biru-putih di depan gerbang KHS. Membuat semua orang yang bersama Naruto minus Sakura mematung dan hanya bisa melongo. Sedangkan didalam pikiran mereka telah berputar berbagai pertanyaan.

" Naruto, ayo cepat aku belum belanja nanti... " kata Kim dari dalam mobil yang jendelanya terbuka lebar kata-katanya terputus melihat semua orang membatu

" Ada apa Kim? " tanya Naruto binggung dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan 'coba lihat kebelakang' tanpa pikir panjang Naruto dan Sakura pun menoleh kebelakang

" Sakura-chan, mereka kenapa? " tanya Naruto

" Mana ku tau " kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mereka

" Em.. maaf kami tadi melamun " kata Tenten

" Sasuke, aku yakin itu mobilnya " bisik Kiba kepada Sasuke

" Seprtinya begitu " kata Sasuke

" Naruto, apa kau kemarin mengendarai mobil di DRK? " tanya Sasuke to the point

" Ternyata benar, mereka adalah pembalap malam. Informasi mu tepat sekali Kim " pikir Naruto sedangkan Kim keluar dari mobil

" Iya, kalau tidak salah kemarin ada yang balapan. Tapi karena aku terburu-buru untuk mengantar kan tas milik ayah ku yang ketinggalan ke rumah sakit, aku terpaksa mengacaukan acara mereka " jelas Naruto jujur tanpa ada kebohongan

" Jadi yang menganggu balapan kami kemarin.. " kata kiba sedikit ragu

" Jadi yang balapan kemarin kalian ya? Hebat juga, aku tidak menyangka jika di sekolah dengan peraturan yang ketat masih ada orang seperti kalian " kata Kim santai " Ternyata aku beruntung mempunyai teman seorang pembalap di Konoha " pikir Kim

" Hei, kalian bicara apa sih? Aku kok gak tau soal ini? " kata Sakura masih mencoba mencerna pembicaraan mereka

" Sstt.. jangan keras-keras. Apa kalian mau discorsing selama 3 bulan? " kata Ino melihat kondisi yang mulai cukup ramai

" Yosh, apa kau mau ikut nanti malam? Ada pertemuan tim pembalap dari seluruh kota. Kebetulan hari ini hari Sabtu " kata kiba penuh semangat

" Boleh juga, kami ikut " kata Naruto tanpa basa-basi

" Kesempatan yang bagus, berarti si Pain itu juga ada disana malam ini " pikir Naruto

" Hei, Pig kenapa aku tidak tau soal ini " bisik Sakura pada Ino

" Tenang saja nanti akan ku ceritakan " bisik Ino dan langsung mengeret Sakura untuk pulang " Kami pulang dulu ya.. jaa.. " kata Ino

" Kami juga pulang dulu " kata Kim dan Naruto bersamaan dan masuk kedalam mobil yang kali ini dikemudikan oleh Kim. " Akan segera dimulai " pikir Kim dengan sedikit evil smile miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat nya hanya bisa merinding, karena itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan buruk sepupu nya jika rencananya sudah berhasil. Yaitu ikut menjadi pembalap supaya bisa menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang organisasi itu.

.

.

Di Kediaman Keluarga Namikaze

20.00 or 08.00 PM

Kim masih berkutat dengan laptop nya di kamar dan di temani dengan Naruto yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan mata-mata mereka. Karena kali ini target mereka adalah Pain si pemimpin Organisasi Yami, Naruto menyiapkan semuanya dengan detail supaya tidak terjadi kesalahan.

KRIET

" Naruto, Kim Bibi siapkan makanan ringan, kalian mau? " kata kushina masuk kedalam kamar

" Taruh saja di meja Kaa-chan " kata Naruto

" Bagaimana? Penyamaran kalian berhasil di sekolah? " kata Kushina meletakkan cemilan di atas meja

" Iya Kaa-chan, berjalan sesuai rencana " kata Naruto

" Kalian sudah bersiap-siap ya? aku harap kalian baik-baik saja nanti " kata Kushina sedikit cemas

" Tenang saja Kaa-chan, kami akan baik-baik saja " kata Naruto memeluk Kushina sedangkan Kim hanya bisa diam. " Kaa-chan Tou-san " pikir Kim yang membuat air matanya hampir keluar namun bisa ditahan olehnya. Namun pandangannya teralihkan ketika layar di laptop nya berubah dan membuatnya kaget. " Naruto lihat ini " kata Kim sambil melambaikan tangannya

" Ada apa? " tanya Naruto menghampiri Kim di ikuti Kushina dibelakanganya. Naruto dan Kushina menatap layar laptop milik Kim yang menunjukkan identitas 3 orang yang dilengkapi dengan foto dengan tulisan yang cukup kecil dan banyak . Orang pertama seorang wanita berambut ungu, kedua pria bermata hijau, ketiga pria berambut hitam gelap dan mata berwarna coklat. Naruto mencoba memproses informasi tersebut sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. " Huh.. ternyata memang tugas FBI, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti " pikir Kushina.

" Kalau begini, kita harus bergerak cepat. Tapi masalahnya kita belum punya bukti fisik " kata Naruto dengan mode berfikir sedangkan Kim hanya bisa menatap layar laptopnya dengan malas

" Aku berharap penyusupan ke komputer musuh tidak membongkar pekerjaan kita Kim " kata Naruto sedikit khawatir

" Tenang saja aku telah membobol salah satu akun milik para penjahat itu. Dan aku memakai wairlles khusus, ku jamin tidak akan sampai ketahuan " kata Kim santa

" Emangnya kenapa Naruto? " tanya Kushina kepo

" Mereka telah melakukan persiapan untuk invasi Kaa-chan, dan kurasa kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi " kata Naruto masih dalam mode berfikir sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa ber 'Oh..' mendengar perkataan anaknya

" Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini " kata Kim dengan evil smirk nya membuat Naruto dan Kushina merinding seketika serta mengeluarkan keringat dingin

* * *

**A/N : Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga, thanks yang uda mau Review/Follow/Favourite saya sangat berterima kasih. Gomen gak sempet bales pertanyaan para reviewer. Ini update saya yang terakhir karena ada senin saya sudah ulangan. Untuk update mungkin 2 minggu lagi. Jaa-Minnaa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Secret of The Mission (FBI)**

**Pair : - (gak tau)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, AU, Gajes, Kependekan, Banyak Dialognya, dll**

**Gendre : Adventure, Humor, Familiy, Romance (Maybe)**

**Chapter 4**

Tap tap tap..

Kriet..

" Maaf menganggu "

" Tidak sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertemu dengan mu juga Konan "

" Bagaimana dengan FBI itu? Dan apa rencana anda? " tanya Konan dengan wajah innonce

" Aku telah memberikan informasi palsu pada FBI. Dan ku rasa mereka sedang mengejar Pain saat ini. Aku minta kau mengawasinya bersama Kakuzu, jika FBI telah memperlihatkan sosoknya segera bunuh mereka "

" Tapi bukan kah Pain adalah aset berharga milik kita? "

" Kau tau, menurut laporan dari beberapa orang yang ku tugas kan. Pain sudah menunjuk kan gerak-gerik untuk menghianati kita. Dan ku rasa dia akan meminta pertolongan FBI, untuk itu kita juga perlu persiapan "

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan rencana invasi kita "

" Kita akan melaksanakan nya 2 minggu lagi, aku minta kau mempersiapkan semua nya "

" Baiklah aku mengerti Moryou-sama, aku permisi dulu " kata Konan pergi berlalu

.

.

_Citttt.._

_' Tou-san, Kaa-san apa yang terjadi? ' (telihat binggung)_

_' Kamu tenang saja Kim, kami akan melindungi mu '_

_Duark Brak_

" Hah.. hah.. hah.. mimpi itu lagi, kenapa harus mimpi itu " pikir Kim dengan nafas memburu. Mata violet yang sebelum nya tertutup kini terbuka menampak kan iris yang terlihat panik dan kulit nya yang mulus terbasahi oleh keringat .

" Kau tidak apa-apa Kim? " tanya Naruto dari belakang kemudi

" Tidak apa-apa " kata Kim masih mengatur nafas

" Apa kau mimpi buruk? Setidaknya kau bisa menceritakannya kan? " kata Naruto sambil memberikan sebotol minuman yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kim " Kau terilahat kelelahan tadi, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkan mu " sambung Naruto

" Baka! Seharusnya tadi kau membangunkan ku " kata Kim setelah minum

" Iya aku minta maaf, lagi pula kita sudah sampai " kata Naruto sambil membelok kan mobil nya ke sebuah taman dekat dengan DRK yang sudah menjadi langganan banjir para pembalap malam di Konoha. Dan malam ini merupakan puncak keramaian di taman itu. Taman tersebut memilik luas ...x... (A/N : berapa ya? pokok nya luas baget lah) memiliki tiga pohon besar yang dibawahnya terdapat tempat untuk duduk, dan satu restoran besar dengan semua menu hidangan yang selalu ada. Tidak ketinggalan pemandangan kota yang selalu nampak dari taman itu.

" Hei! Bukan kah itu mobil milik Naruto!? " kata Kiba semangat yang entah kalimat nya dia tunjuk kan pada siapa " Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa menemaniku aku sudah bosan mendengar ocehan para gadis dan Sasuke yang diam terus " pikir Kiba

" Kyaa.. Tenten lihat foto ini bagus bukan!? " teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk majalah yang dibawanya " Benar seandainya saja dia ada disini " sambung Tenten

" Ck. Dasar para gadis " gerutu Kiba

Cleak Blam

" Hai Kiba, mana yang lain? " tanya Naruto yang baru keluar dari mobil

" Lihat saja mereka disana. Mana Kim? " kata Kiba yang langsung disambut hangat oleh deathglare milik Naruto " Hey.. Aku kan cuma bertanya apa salah nya? " kata Kiba

" Jika kau melakukan sesuatu, akan ku bunuh kau saat ini juga " kata Naruto yang membuat Kiba menelan ludah kuat-kuat " Dia lebih kejam daripada Neji dan sepertinya Naruto itu Cousin-complex " pikir Kiba

" Ohayaou Minna.. " kata kim cukup keras sehingga membuat Sasuke, Sakura, dan Tenten menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak " Hn/Ohayou " kata mereka bersamaan

" Yo! Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto

" Hn. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri " kata Sasuke sambil kembali membaca buku kecil entah apa isinya sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus kesal

" Disini ramai sekali ya? " kata Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana

" Iya, dan kau tau sebentar lagi para ketua dari seluruh wilayah Tokyo akan kemari untuk berdiskusi tentang pertandingan tahun ini " kata Kiba dengan wajah semangat " Iya, dan ku dengar kali ini Biju Bersaudara yang menjadi panitia lomba. Kau tau hadiahnya 200 juta untuk siapa pun yang menang. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan mereka " sambung Tenten

" Biju Bersaudara? Jangan bilang kalau mereka adalah pemilik perusahaan di bidang otomotif yang terkenal itu " kata Naruto tidak percaya

" Tentu saja dan kau tau siapa lagi yang akan datang? " kata Sakura dengan wajah sumringah

Tidak lama muncul beberapa mobil yang berbaris rapi memasuki taman yang sudah ramai dan bertambah ramai dengan teriakan seperti para fans dari sekitar ratusan orang yang ada (A/N : kebanyakan ya orang nya?). Dari dalam mobil itu muncul beberapa orang yang salah satu nya sangat Naruto kenal dan mereka adalah Gaara dari Tim Desert, Mei dari Tim Storm, Samui dari Tim Thunder, dan tidak ketinggalan Biju Bersaudara yaitu Utakata, Yugito, dan Fu.

" KYAAA... ITU MEREKA "

" MEREKA KEREN SEKALI.. "

" GAARA I LOVE YOU "

" UTAKATA I MISS YOU "

Begitu dan seterusnya. Tidak lama tiba-tiba Garaa datang ke tempat Naruto dkk, membuat Sakura, Tenten, Kiba kecuali Sasuke terheran-heran sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. " Naruto lama tidak bertemu " kata Gaara yang membuat teman-teman Naruto semakin terheran-heran

" Iya sudah setahun ya? " kata Naruto dengan evil smirk nya yang sangat tipis sampai tidak ada yang menyadari nya

" Tunggu dulu, apa maksud perkataan mu tadi Naruto? " kata Sakura

" Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? " kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara

" Oh Iya, Gaara perkenalkan mereka teman baru ku di Konoha " kata Naruto sambil menunjuk teman-teman nya

" Aku Sakura salam kenal "

" Nama ku Kiba "

" Aku Tenten "

" Hn. Aku Sasuke "

" Salam kenal semua nya namaku Gaara "

" Em.. tapi bagaimana kalian bisa kenal? " tanya Tenten sedikit penasaran

" Dulu aku dan Kim pernah tinggal di Suna, kebetulan satu sekolah dengan Garaa. Iya kan Kim? " kata Naruto

"..."

" Em.. mana Kim? " tanya Naruto tidak melihat Kim " Hn. Dasar Dobe " kata Sasuke

" Apa katamu Teme!? " kata Naruto

" Sudahlah.. tadi Kim bilang pergi ke toilet " sambung Tenten

" Begitukah? " kata Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya

" Naruto aku mau bicara berdua dengan mu " kata Gaara

" Iya tentu saja. Teman-teman aku pergi sebentar " kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura dan Tenten, Naruto kemudian menjauh dari mereka berasama Gaara menuju ke belakang mobil milik Naruto

" Apa yang ingin kau bicara kan? " kata Naruto langsung to the point

" Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang saja " kata Gaara

" Huh! baiklah kalau begitu aku yang bertanya. Kenapa anak Pemimpin Kota Suna adalah Ketua dari Tim Desert? " kata Naruto

" Bukankah kau sudah tau alasan nya? Lagi pula kau adalah seorang FBI. Di sini harus nya aku yang bertanya.. " kata Gaara menggantung kalimat nya " Apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini? " kata Gaara

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Gaara

" Aku tau orang tua mu, termasuk kau telah menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa 'kalian' bukan saudara sejak orang tua Kim meninggal. Aku juga tau kalau Kim kehilangan ingatannya setelah kecelakan itu " kata Gaara yang membuat Naruto tercengang " Ba-gaimana kau bisa tau? " tanya Naruto tidak percaya

" Itu adalah rahasia ku, kau tau seorang tidak boleh membocorkan satu informasi pun. Dan aku punya saran untuk mu, mungkin sekarang Kim belum menyadarinya. Jika kau tidak ingin dia pergi, lebih baik beritahu dia yang sebenarnya. Lakukan hal yang terbaik untuk orang yang kau sayangi tidak yang kau cintai Naruto " kata Gaara sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara.

.

.

" Ah.. segar sekali, teryata memang lebih baik membasuh muka " kata Kim sambil berjalan kembali menuju tempat teman-teman nya berkumpul, namun pandangannya teralihkan saat melihat mobil Ferrari F430 berwarna hitam dengan aksen abu-abu dipinggirnya terparkir disamping restoran.

" Kenapa aku sangat familiar dengan mobil ini ya? " pikir Kim yang kemudian mendekati mobil tersebut dan menyentuhnya.

_Brak Duark_

_' Kyu, kenapa mobil dibelakang menabrak kita? ' (tanya wanita berambut biru)_

_' Tou-san Kaa-san aku takut '_

_' Tenang saja kim, kami akan melndungi mu. Kyu, jawab pertanyaan ku ' _

_' Maaf ' (kata pria berambut merah dengan tatapan sedih)_

Tanpa Kim sadari tubuhnya telah oleng kebelakang saat memori tersebut berputar di otak nya. Dan entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba tangan seseorang telah menahan tubuh Kim yang hampir oleng kebelakang. " Itu tadi apa? Kenapa aku merasa pernah mengalaminya? Apa yang terjadi padaku? " pikir Kim

" Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya pria berambut oren dengan mata coklat dengan nada panik

" Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih " kata Kim yang kemudian menatap orang yang menolongnya dan membuatnya kaget " Bukankah dia Pain? " pikir Kim

" Lebih baik kau duduk dulu, akan ku pesan kan minum " kata Pain sambil mengeluarkan telepon miliknya, tidak lama pelayan dari restoran datang dengan membawa 2 gelas coffee late yang langsung diserahkan pada Pain.

" Ini untuk mu, jika sakit sebaiknya tidak perlu datang " kata Pain membuka pembicaraan sambil menyerahkan segelas coffee late pada Kim

" Kenapa tatapan mata nya begitu tulus? Tidak seperti seorang teroris " pikir Kim sambil menerima coffee late yang diberikan Pain

" Aku lupa. Perkenalkan nama ku Pain, anggota dari Tim Eagle " sambung Pain

" Salam kenal, panggil saja Kim " kata Kim tersenyum" Kenapa wajahnya sangat familiar ya? " pikir Pain sambil meminum coffee late miliknya

" Maaf.. telah merepotkan mu, padahal kita baru saja bertemu " kata Kim yang membuat Pain heran " Untuk apa kau minta maaf, tenang saja kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan ku " kata Pain

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sudah terlalu lama aku meninggalkan teman-teman ku. Sampai jumpa " kata Kim setelah menghabiskan minumannya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Pain

" Sampai jumpa " kata Pain yang kemudian tiba-tiba muncul dua orang yang sangat dikenal oleh Pain yaitu Konan dan Kakuzu

" Ternyata kau ada disini Pain " kata Konan

" Susah sekali mencarimu " sambung Kakuzu

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi? " kata Pain tidak suka

" Tidak ada kami hanya ingin datang saja " kata Kakuzu

" Tadi Moryou-sama ingin kau datang ke tempat nya " kata Konan yang hanya dibalas tatapan binggung oleh Pain

.

.

_" ... Lakukan hal yang terbaik untuk orang yang kau sayangi tidak yang kau cintai Naruto "_

" Apa aku harus memberitahu nya? Tapi Tou-san dan Kaa-chan pasti tidak akan setuju " pikir Naruto yang terus tebayang-banyang perkataan Gaara " Hai Minna.. maaf aku kelamaan di toilet " kata Kim membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas mobilnya

" Iya kau lama sekali Kim " kata Tenten sambil menekuk kedua tangannya

" Maaf tadi toilet di toilet antrian nya panjang " kata Kim sambil bersandar pada mobil Mazda MX-5 merah milik Sakura dan kemudian membuka ponselnya dengan evil smirk diwajah nya " Bingo! Aku berhasil! " pikir Kim

" By The Way, Ketua Kakashi kemana sih? Bukan nya sudah mau lewat waktu pertemuan ya? " kata Sakura kesal

" UKH.. KEMANA JUGA SI KETUA MESUM ITU " teriak Kiba seperti orang frustasi

" Sudahlah kalian tau kan kalau Ketua sering terlambat " kata Tenten

" Em.. bagaimana kalau kita balapan? " usul Naruto

" Sepertinya tidak bisa Naruto " kata Kiba " Lihat saja mereka telah menutup jalannya sampai rapat dimulai " lanjut Kiba

Tidak lama muncul mobil Honda Civici berwarna hitam yang parkir didepan tempat Naruto dkk berkumpul. Tidak lama muncul pria berumur sekitar 20 tahun keluar dari mobil itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi. " Ketua kau terlambat " kata mereka serempak kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kim

" Maaf tadi aku menabrak kucing, karena itu aku berhenti sebentar untuk menolong kucing itu " kata Kakashi dengan watados nya membuat mereka sweatdrop ditempat kecuali Kim dan Sasuke yang hanya menatap intens

" Kau tidak berubah Kakashi-nii " kata Naruto yang membuat seluruh orang termasuk Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya

" Ada Naruto dan Kim ya? kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang? " kata Kakashi

" Kau tau sendiri kan? " kata Naruto, disini yang mengetahui jika Naruto dan Kim seorang FBI hanya Hatake Kakashi sang Ketua dari Tim Sword. Kakashi adalah mantan anggota FBI yang keluar setelah digantikan oleh Naruto dan Kim, entah ada angin apa Kakashi bisa terjebak dalam dunia balap malam.

" PERHATIAN UNTUK KAKASHI DARI TIM SWORD SEGERA BERADA DI DALAM RESTORAN KARENA SAAT INI AKAN DIADAKAN RAPAT "

" Sepertinya tugas sudah memanggil, aku pergi dulu " kata Kakashi berlalu begitu saja

" Huh, dia selalu saja seperti itu " kata Sakura

" Tapi bagaiamana kalian bisa saling kenal? " tanya Tenten

" Em.. Kim bantu aku menjelaskan nya " kata Naruto " Dasar Tidak pandai berbohong " pikir Kim

" Kami hanya saling kenal, tidak sengaja bertemu waktu belanja di supermarket tadi " kata Kim yang hanya dibalas dengan 'Oo' dari teman-temannya

" Teryata kau terkenal juga Naruto " kata Sakura sambil duduk disamping Naruto

" Begitukah? " kata Naruto sambil melihat pemandangan kota Konoha

" Naruto.. apa besok kau ada waktu? " tanya Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memerah

" Kurasa ada, memang kenapa? " kata Naruto

" Em.. besok mau tidak menemani ku pergi? " kata Sakura ragu-ragu

" Benar juga, setidaknya aku bisa membeli hadiah untuk Kim " pikir Naruto sambil melirik Kim yang bersandar pada mobil milik Sakura " Em.. oke aku bisa menemani mu " kata Naruto

" Benarkah? Arigato Naruto " kata Sakura dengan wajah senang

" E-mail aku, besok akan ku jemput " kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura

1 jam berlalu, kali ini semua ketua dari masing-masing tim telah keluar dari restoran dan membawa berita hangat untuk yang telah menantikan. Utakata yang kali ini sebagai panitia pertandingan segera mengumumkannya melalui mike milik restoran.

" EHEM.. TES 123.. OK, UNTUK SEMUA YANG BERMINAT MENGIKUTI PERTANDINGAN SILAHKAN MENDAFTAR KE MASING-MASING KETUA TIM SEDANGKAN INFORMASI LEBIH LANJUT SILAHKAN BERTANYA PADA MASING-MASING KETUA. SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH "

Tidak lama Kakashi datang sambil membawa teman nya yang merupakan salah satu ketua dari Tim Eagle yaitu Uchiha Obito yang bisa dikatakan paman dari Sasuke. " Yo! Semua nya aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian " kata Kakashi sambil menggeret Obito ketempat mereka

" Obito cepat perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka " bisik Kakashi

" Kakashi, jadi mereka berdua itu anggota baru mu? " bisik Obito tidak percaya

" Setidaknya belum " bisik Kakashi

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya Sasuke sinis membuat mereka berdua menghentikan aksi bisik-berbisik

" Hei! Aku kan cuma mampir sebentar. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Obito " kata Obito yang ditunjukkan pada Naruto dan Kim

" Salam kenal, aku Naruto dan dia Kim " kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Kim " Salam kenal " kata Kim tersenyum ramah

" Dia benar-benar orang yang bersifat ganda. Kadang baik kadan dingin " pikir Kiba, Sakura, Tenten bersamaan setelah melihat perilaku Kim yang bisa berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu

" Jadi, Obito-nii Ketua Tim Eagle. Apa benar kalau Pain itu salah satu anggota mu? " tanya Kim yang membuat Naruto kaget

" OMG! Aku lupa untuk apa aku datang kemari " pikir Naruto dengan wajah sedikit pucat yang kemudian melirik Kim " Sepertinya aku akan dapat masalah "

" Iya, benar. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau? Bukan nya kau baru disini? " tanya Obito sedikit penasaran

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja " jawab Kim santai

" Begitu, dia memang ramah dan terkadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya " kata Obito dengan wajah murung

" Em.. ano.. sejak kapan Ketua Obito datang? " tanya Tenten

" Baru saja aku pulang dari Kiri dan teryata ada rapat jadi sekalian aku kemari " kata Obito

" Aku pulang dulu " kata Sasuke yang kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja sebelum sempat mendengar penjelasan pertandingan dari Kakashi. " Kenapa dia? " tanya Naruto binggung

" Sudah biarkan saja, baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sekarang sudah jam 2, sampai jumpa " kata Obito meningglakna mereka

" Jika begini, bagaimana kalau penjelasannya besok saja jam 11 malam? " kata Kakashi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto dkk yang segera masuk kedalam mobil masing-masing.

.

.

Rasa kantuk masih belum menyerang Naruto dan Kim yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto. " Kim? " kata Naruto

" Ada apa? Tumben kau banyak bicara? " kata Kim dengan watadosnya membuat kerutan di dahi Naruto

" Bukankah aku hanya bilang satu kalimat? " kata Naruto yang kemudian dibalas deathglare dari Kim " Iya baiklah aku akan fokus kejalanan " kata Naruto

" Em.. Kim kau tidak marah kan? " kata Naruto

" Iya aku marah dan kau tau kenapa? " tanya Kim yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Naruto dengan wajah pucat " Kami-sama ampuni dosaku " pikir Naruto

" Aku telah berhasil bertemu dengan Pain tadi " kata Kim dengan evil smirk nya membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega " Aku pikir dia akan menghajarku habis-habisan " pikir Naruto

" Lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya? " tanya Naruto

" Entahlah.. aku tidak tau " kata Kim yang kemudian mengalihkan padangannya kearah kota " Aku punya firasat buruk setelah bertemu dengan Pain tadi. Apa mungkin data yang diberikan Jii-san salah ya? " pikir Kim

" Ada yang menganggu pikiran mu Kim? " tanya Naruto

" Ada kemungkinan jika kita telah ditipu Naruto " kata kim yang membuat Naruto kaget

" Apa maksud mu? Bukankah data dari Jii-san selalu akurat " kata Naruto " Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tau jika Pain itu bukan pemimpinan mereka? " lanjut Naruto

" Saat aku bertemu dengan Pain, tatapan matanya sangat tulus dan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan jika dia adalah seorang teroris " kata Kim

" Kurasa dia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya " pikir Naruto yang kemudian menghela nafas pasrah " Aku mengerti jika begitu sebaiknya kita sendiri yang mencari informasinya " kata Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kim

.

.

Brum..

Terdapat sebuah mobil Ferrari F430 berwarna hitam dengan aksen abu-abu dipinggirnya kini tengah berada didepan rumah bergaya tudor yang cukup luas untuk ditinggali lebih dari 10 orang. Mobil beserta pemilik nya disambut hangat oleh penjaga yang selalu siap-siaga selama 24-jam. Dan tanpa pikir panjang sang pemilik mobil segera masuk kedalam halaman depan rumah tersebut. Saat ini sang pria berambut oren tengah berada diruangan cukup kecil dengan seorang berambut hitam bermata coklat sedang duduk.

" Apa mau mu? " kata Pain langsung to the point

" Wow.. tenang dulu Pain. Kau masih terikat kontrak dengan ku dan kau tau aku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja " kata moryou

" Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan Moryou-sama? " kata Pain kali ini dengan nada yang lebih halus

" Aku hanya memperingatkan mu jika aku akan memulai invasi itu dalam 2 minggu " kata Moryou

" Dan kau berharap aku akan ikut begitu? Maaf aku tidak bisa " kata Pain pergi dari ruangan itu

BRAK

" Kau sudah mengurusnya? " tanya Moryou

" Iya, dan jika laki-laki ini adalah FBI kurasa mereka telah meremehkan kita " kata Konan sambil menunjuk sosok pria yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi

" Tapi kurasa dia bukan orangnya. Tapi jika kau bisa Konan, bunuh semua orang yang dekat dengan Pain. Namun yang kita tidak kenal " kata Moryou kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya " Dan apa kau sudah memasang nya? "

" Saya akan memasangnya besok, anda tidak perlu khawatir " kata Konan

.

.

Pain sudah berada di halaman rumah itu dan saat ini berada di dalam mobil, tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol beberapa dokumen lama yang dia simpan didekat kemudi. Tatapannya berhenti saat melihat foto sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari pria berambut merah dan wanita berambut biru serta anak kecil berambut merah berada ditengah.

" Anak ini, apa mungkin dia gadis tadi? Tidak mungkin, harusnya dia sudah mati akibat kecelakaan 12 tahun lalu " pikir Pain yang segera membereskan berkas yang berserakan kembali ketempatnya, kecuali foto itu yang kemudian dia simpan di dalam dompetnya

" Sepertinya aku harus mencari tau mulai dari sekarang " pikir Pain menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari rumah bergaya tudor tersebut.

.

.

_Brak Duark_

_' Kyu, kenapa mobil dibelakang menabrak kita? '_

_' Tou-san Kaa-san aku takut '_

_' Tenang saja kim, kami akan melndungi mu. Kyu, jawab pertanyaan ku ' _

_' Maaf ' _

_Duark Brak_

" Hah.. hah.. kenapa mimpi itu semaki jelas etiap kali aku tidur " pikir Kim sambil melihat jam weker nya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 dengan nafas sedikit memburu, berarti dia hanya tidur selama satu jam sepulang dari taman

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi " kata Kim menekuk kakinya dan menatap foto keluarganya " Apa mungkin.. " lanjut Kim yang terpotong saat terdengar bunyi dari telefon miliknya.

" Bingo! Sudah ku temukan " kata Kim berbicara pada diri sendiri " Jadi itu markas mereka? Beruntung juga aku memasang alat penyadap pada Pain dan aku juga sudah dapat rekamannya " pikir Kim melihat layar telefon nya

" Sekarang sudah jam 5, dan aku sudah tidak minat untuk tidur akibat mimpi itu " kata Kim yang kemudian membuka laptopnya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Drrrrtttt..

" Ah.. ada apa lagi sih nih telefon " kata Kim kesal yang kemudian mengambil telefon nya yang ada dimeja dan dilihatnya terdapat tulisan Jii-san dilayar telefonnya.

" Hallo Jii-san ada apa? " tanya kim sinis

" Sudah kuduga kalau kau sudah bangun " kata Sarutobi berbasa-basi

" Katakan apa mau mu kakek tua " kata kim sudah kehabisan kesabaran

" Oke-oke aku mengerti. Aku dapat informasi terbaru, tapi sayang kurasa 'mereka' telah dibunuh " kata Sarutobi bernada serius

" Lalu apa informasinya? " tanya Kim langsung to the point

" Aku akan mengirimnya melalui e-mail kau bisa lihat nanti. Tapi ada kemungkinan jika itu hanya manipulasi mereka, kerena aku benar-benar kehilangan agen ku saat ini " kata Sarutobi

" Aku mengerti, lalu apa kemungkinan informasi yang kau berikan sebelum kami pergi ke Konoha sudah dimanipulasi? " kata Kim yang dijawab iya oleh Sarutobi membuat nya mengeluarkan evil smile miliknya

.

.

KRINGG...

" Em.. sudah pagi? Tapi ini kan masih pagi, siapa yang memasang jam weker. Menggangu tidur di hari minggu ku saja " pikir Naruto memandang malas kearah jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 7, Naruto segera menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk makan.

" Ohayou Tou-san Kaa-chan " sapa Naruto dari pintu dapur

" Ohayou " kata Minato dan Kushina bersamaan

" Em.. mana Kim? bukankah dia yang selalu bangun pagi? " tanya Naruto yang langsung duduk dikursi

" Ekhem. Sepertinya ada yang sedang rindu nih.. " kata Kushina yang membuat semburat merah di pipi Naruto namun hanya sekilas

" Mungkin dia sedang jalan-jalan " kata Minato yang kemudian meminum kopi hangatnya

" Begitu? Padahal setidaknya aku bisa menyapanya " kata Naruto dengan wajah sedih

" Kenapa dengan wajah mu Naruto? " tanya Kushina yang kemudian meletakkan sarapan dan duduk

" Tou-san Kaa-chan, bisa kita beri tau dia yang sebenarnya? " kata Naruto yang membuat Minato dan Kushina mematung ditempat dan memberikan pandangan tidak percaya satu-sama lain.

" Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Naruto? " kata Kushina tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh anak semata-wayang nya ini

" Sebenarnya aku.. "

.

.

" Pagi yang indah " pikir Kim yang sedang berjalan-jalan pagi disekitar kompleks perumahan, sampai suatu tangan asing menariknya pergi.

* * *

**A/N : Yo! Saya uda update nih.. Gomen kalau kelamaan, maklum anak sekolah pasti ada aja kendalanya. Dan gomen lagi kalau nih chap tidak sesuai harapan para readers. Okeh, saya bahas yang review dulu.**

samsulae29 : Bisa Iya, bisa tidak. Karena saya masih belum menentukan

By-U : NaruSaku atau tidak, lihat saja endingnya

Luca Marvell : Nanti juga tau

rifaiuzukaki1 : Tenang saja saya sendiri juga tidak terlalu suka sama Hiatus. Hehehe ^_^

Namikaze Sholkhan : Rencana nya sih mau seminggu-sekali, tapi berhubung UAS jadi lama -_-'

AF Namikaze : Apakah di chap ini uda jelas? Kalau belum di next chap akan saya perjelas

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah review/follow/favourite/Cuma sekedar baca. Untuk next chap sekitar 1 minggu lagi, ada yang mau review/kritik/saran/follow/favourite saya akan sangat senang hati menerimanya. Okeh, kalau gitu Jaa-Minnaa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Secret of The Mission (FBI)**

**Pair : - (gak tau)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, AU, Gajes, Kependekan, Banyak Dialognya, dll**

**Gendre : Adventure, Humor, Familiy, Romance (Maybe)**

**Chapter 5**

" Sebenarnya aku.. " kata Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena telefon nya berbunyi yang menandakan ada nya pesan masuk

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

From : Sakura

Jemput aku jam 9 aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke Mall Konoha

Repley to : Sakura

Tunggu aku didepan gang rumahmu

" Sebenarnya kau ingin apa Naruto? " kata Kushina penasaran " Atau kau.. " lanjut Kushina yang terputus melihat anaknya pergi begitu saja

" HEI! DENGARKAN KAA-CHAN MU BICARA NARUTO " teriak Kushina sambil melempar segelas kopi milik Minato yang tepat mengenai sasaran

" HUWA.. KAA-CHAN PANAS! KAA-CHAN TEGA SEKALI " teriak Naruto sedangkan Minato hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala

" Tou-san berangkat " kata Minato beranjak dari tempat duduknya

" Tou-san jahat! Kenapa tidak menolong ku sih? " pikir Naruto sweatdrop dengan sikap ayahnya yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

" Kalau kau bertemu Kim, bilang Tou-san ingin bicara " kata Minato yang membuat Naruto kaget kecuali Kushina yang tersenyum bukan senyum tulus melainkan evil smile yang ditunjukkan kepada Naruto cukup membuat orang meneguk ludah

GLEK

" Sekarang katakan pada Kaa-chan Naruto! " kata Kushina penuh pemaksaan, sedangkan Naruto hanya berharap semoga saja dia masih hidup setelah ini.

.

.

Brum..

" Kau datang juga Naruto " kata Sakura tersenyum setelah melihat kedatangan mobil Naruto

" Ayo Naik " ajak Naruto yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil milik Naruto. Awalnya memang sedikit canggung namun lama-lama terbiasa, mereka pun akhirnya berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama. Tidak lama mereka sampai di Mall Konoha yang terkenal akan kelengkapannya. Setelah memarkir mobilnya Sakura langsung mengandeng dan meyeret Naruto untuk segera masuk ke dalam Mall, sedangkan Naruto hanya pasrah.

Sakura kemudian mengajak Naruto ke toko baju langganannya yang kemudian disambut hangat oleh sang pemilik toko, Sakura masih sibuk mencari baju yang diinginkan. Namun tanpa sengaja Naruto menabrak salah seorang pembeli yang wajahnya sangat dikenal oleh Naruto " Dia Konan, persis seperti foto itu " pikir Naruto kaget namun bisa ditutupinya.

" Hehehe.. gomen aku tidak sengaja " kata Naruto dengan cengiran lima jari sambil membantu Konan berdiri

" Tidak apa-apa " kata Konan yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto

" Aku punya firasat buruk, sebaiknya aku mengikutinya " pikir Naruto

" Naruto, ini bagus tidak? " kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan baju berwarna hijau muda. Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya pikirannya masih fokus untuk mengikuti Konan

" Aku ke toilet dulu Sakura " kata Naruto yang membuat Sakura binggung " Apa aku salah? " pikir Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto

Dengan hati-hati Naruto mengikuti Konan sambil melihat situasi. Kali ini Naruto memakai jaket hitam dan topi coklat nya yang tadi dilepas sewaktu memasuki Mall. Langkah Naruto berhenti begitu melihat Konan yang berhenti dibelakang Mall dan bertemu dengan 5 orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam walaupun tidak mencurigakan. Dengan hati-hati Naruto melihat dan memasang headseat ke telinganya mendengarkan secara seksama perbincangan mereka, karena sebelumnya saat Naruto menabrak Konan dia telah memasang alat penyadap pada Konan.

" Bagaimana? Sudah kalian pasang? " tanya Konan

" Iya, dan kami hanya menunggu perintah untuk meledak kan nya "

" Aku mengerti, lakukan sesuai rencana. 2 minggu lagi kita laksanakan jam 9 " jelas Konan yang dibalas anggukan oleh para bawahannya

" What? Mereka akan melakukannya 2 minggu lagi? Kurasa Kami-sama sedang tidak berpihat pada kami " pikir Naruto kaget yang kemudian segera pergi sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya

" Aku harus segera bertemu Kim " pikir Naruto sambil berjalan menuju tempat Sakura, namun padangannya teralihkan saat melihat sebuah jam tangan berwarna biru muda dengan aksen putih yang berada di etalse toko " Sepertinya ini cocok untuk Kim " dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera masuk kedalam toko, membelinya dan sekaligus dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna ungu. Sesampainya Naruto di depan toko saat meninggalkan Sakura, dia melihat ada beberapa teman yang dikenalnya yaitu Ino dan Hinata yang sedang memilih baju bersama Sakura.

" Hai, Minna apa kabar? " kata Naruto canggung

" Eh, ada Naruto. Jadi? Kau datang dengan Naruto? " tanya Ino yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura

" Baik. Teryata Naruto ada disini? " kata Hinata sedikit canggung

" Kalian juga belanja. Em.. Sakura maaf aku kelamaan ya? " kata Naruto

" Tidak juga, kan ada Ino dan Hinata " kata Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

" Baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku traktir makan siang untuk kalian " kata Naruto yang membuat Sakura, Hinata, Ino bersorak senang

" Yang benar? "

" Asyik.. aku sudah lapar "

" Arigato Naruto "

.

.

" Kau membuatku kaget Pain. Aku pikir, aku akan diculik " kata Kim dengan wajah parno

" Phft.. wajah mu lucu sekali Kim. Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu " kata Pain coba menahan tawa tapi akhirnya sia-sia " HAHAHAHA "

PLETAK

" APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN! HUH! " kata Kim sambil menjitak kepala Pain dan kemudian menjadi sorotan orang-orang yang sedang lewat di halaman parkir sebuah restoran. Ya benar, yang menyeret Kim dengan tidak manusiawi adalah Pain.

" Aduh.. Itai.. " keluh Pain

" Hehehe.. Maaf aku memang mempunyai kebiasaan buruk karena terkena virus jitakan maut dari Bibi ku yang amat Tomboy " kata Kim dengan watadosnya membuat Pain cengo

.

HACHING

" Hah.. sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku " pikir Kushina sambil menengok ke kanan-kiri siapa tau ada orang didedekatnya, namun hasilnya NIHIL " Tapi.. Siapa yang membicarakanku ya? "

.

" Begitukah? Tapi kenapa kau tinggal bersama Bibi mu, bukankah kau memiliki orang tua? " tanya Pain yang langsung membuat Kim terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Pain

DEG

" Kenapa kau menanyakanya? " kata Kim tidak percaya " Apa mungkin, dia sedang mengintrogasiku sekarang? Hell No, tidak mungkin penyamaranku secepat itu terbongkar. Tapi kenapa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu? " pikir Kim

" Tidak aku hanya ingin tau saja " kata Pain yang wajahnya tiba-tiba murung " Aku berharap kau tidak berbohong, karena aku sudah tau semuanya dan hanya ingin memastikan saja " pikir Pain

" Baiklah, aku tidak memiliki orang tua " kata Kim mengela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya sambil tersenyum palsu " Dan yang ku tau mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Aku tidak tau tepatnya " perkataan Kim membuat Pain diam beberapa saat

" Kenapa kau diam? " kata Kim memecah keheningan

" Tidak apa-apa, akan ku antar kau pulang " kata Pain yang hanya dibalas tatapan binggung oleh Kim " Terserah.. " kata Kim pasrah. Baru saja mereka akan masuk kedalam mobil, tapi suara tembakan walaupun suaranya pelan membuat Pain kaget. Apa lagi keadaan halaman parkir itu sudah sepi karena semuanya berada didalam restoran.

Dor!

" Suara apa itu? Apa tembakan? " kata Pain kaget yang kemudian menoleh ke arah Kim yang ternyata bahunya sudah tertembus oleh peluru pistol dan langsung menahan tubuh Kim yang akan ambruk ke tanah

" Cih. Sial! tembakanku meleset. Ku rasa gadis itu sudah menyadari keberadaan ku " kata pria memakai jaket dan tudung berwarna hitam yang tengah bergegas menuju kedalam mobilnya dan kabur. Pain yang melihatnya sebenarnya ingin mengejar tapi masih ada urusan yang lebih penting " Sial " gumamnya sambil memasukkan Kim kedalam mobilnya dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

PRAANNGG..

" Maaf kan aku.. " kata seorang waiters yang menabrak Naruto dan segera membereskan piring yang pecah

" Tidak apa-apa " kata Naruto tersenyum

" Naruto, kami akan pergi ke bioskop apa kau mau ikut? " tanya Sakura

" Tidak, aku masih ada urusan " kata Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura yang segera pergi bersama dengan Hinata dan Ino, Naruto masih menatap kepergian mereka. Sampai seorang wanita masuk kedalm mobil berwarna putih yang tidak lain adalah Konan.

" Kesempatan! Aku bisa membuntuti nya " pikir Naruto yang segera masuk kedalam mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari restoran

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

" Bagaimana kondisinya? " tanya Minato langsung to the point

" Tenang saja, cuma operasi kecil. Dia boleh pulang sekarang " kata Tsunade yang pandangannya kemudian teralih kepada Pain

" Kau datang tepat waktu tadi " kata Tsunade menepuk bahu Pain membuat Minato menaikkan alisnya. Kenapa bukan Minato yang mengoperasi? Alasannya adalah karena dalam saat yang bersamaan dia sedang melakukan operasi di ruangan lain

" Siapa kau? Apa kau temannya kim? " tanya Minato menyelidik

" Aku bukan siapa-siapa hanya mengantarnya ke rumah sakit " kata Pain canggung " Jadi dia Namikaze Minato sahabat dari Kyuubi ayah Kim " lanjutnya dalam pikiran

" Begitu, maaf jika dia merepotkan. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, nanti tolong antar Kim pulang " kata Minato yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Pain

" Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf " pikir Pain dengan pandangan sendu

.

.

Ditempat lain Naruto masih tetap mengikuti mobil yang dinaiki oleh Konan. Mobil tersebut kemudian berhenti disuatu tempat yang mirip seperti gudang. Naruto kemudian memarkir mobilnya tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut. Dengan hati-hati Naruto mengikuti Konan yang bertemu orang memakai jaket dan tudung hitam. " Kenapa teroris tempatnya selalu ada digudang ya? Ck. menyebalkan " pikir Naruto

" Bagaimana? Apa berhasil? "

" Maaf Bos, tembakanku meleset "

" Cih. Apa ada kemungkinan dia seorang FBI? "

" Sepertinya tidak Bos, tapi anehnya tembakanku meleset cukup jauh "

" Em.. itu memang aneh, lebih baik kalian awasi gadis itu " perintah Konan

KREK

" Baka! Kenapa aku selalu ceroboh " pikir Naruto yang tidak sengaja menginjak ranting (Author : uda dari lahir, Naruto : Diem lu -author tundung dipojokan-)

Konan segera memberi kode pada anak buahnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka yang sudah siap dengan pistol masing-masing ke arah sebuah tumpukan kardus kayu (?). Sedangkan Konan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

" Kemana dia? "

" Entahlah sepertinya sudah kabur "

" Kita pasti akan dimarahi lagi "

" Sudah lebih baik kita pergi "

Anak buah Konan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan tangan hampa tanpa membawa mayat. Yang pastinya mereka akan dimarahi jika tidak bisa membunuh seorang penyelinap, karena itulah tugas mereka. " Fuu~ selamat, tapi siapa yang mereka maksud? " kata Naruto yang kemudian keluar dari dalam sebuah kardus yang tidak terpakai. " Shit, aku kehilangan mereka. Apalagi alat penyadap tadi sudah hilang. Aku benar-benar sial " gumamnya yang kemudian pergi ke dalam mobilnya.

" Jangan-jangan yang mereka maksud Kim " pikir Naruto setelah sampai didalam mobil " Aku punya firasat buruk "

.

.

" Kim, jika masih sakit lebih baik istirahat saja " kata Kushina

" Tidak apa-apa Bi, lagi pula aku sudah banyak merepotkan " kata kim sambil menaruh makanan ke atas meja

BRAK

" Kim, kau ada dirumah " tanya Naruto yang sikapnya sudah seperti orang kemalingan

" Tentu saja memang kenapa? " tanya Kim binggung melihat kelakuan Naruto

" Syukurlah.. dia tidak apa-apa " pikir Naruto lega

" Iya lebih baik kalian makan, bukannya setelah ini kalian akan pergi lagi? " kata Kushina yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Kim

" Kim, aku sudah dapat bukti dan kurasa kita bisa bergerak sekarang " kata Naruto

" Aku juga, setelah kuselidiki ternyata informasi yang diberikan Jii-san palsu. Aku sudah tau siapa dalang dibalik invasi itu " kata Kim

" Kalau begitu, kita tinggal menunggu mereka masuk perangkap " kata Naruto

" Memangnya kau sudah punya rencana? " tanya kim tidak percaya

" KALIAN BERDUA! MAKAN ATAU KELUAR SEKARANG " kata Kushina yang membuat Naruto dan Kim segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk makan sebelum sang empu marah lagi

.

.

DRK Jam 11.00

" Yo! Minna " teriak Naruto

" Hn/apa?/selamat datang/selamat malam " kata Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten bersamaan

" Mana Kakashi? " tanya Kim

" Kau tau kan? " tanya Tenten balik

" Naruto ayo balapan " ajak Kiba

" Hn. Aku ikut " kata Sasuke

" Boleh juga, Kim kau ikut? " kata Naruto

" Tidak, kau saja. Aku sedang malas " kata Kim yang kemudian duduk dibangku tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul

" Baiklah kita mulai " kata Sakura yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan bersiapnya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba dalam mobil " 1 2 3 mulai " kata Tenten

Kali ini Sasuke berada pada urutan pertama, sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto ada di urutan 2 dan 3. Kiba berulangkali mencoba menyalip Sasuke dari luar namun Sasuke segera menghimpit Kiba sehingga membuat Kiba memelankan laju Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat mereka saling menyalip dengan tidak amanya " Mereka itu, apa mereka tidak sayang nyawa " pikir Naruto. Kiba yang tidak terima pun segera melakukan teknik HandBreak Drift tapi tidak berhasil " Cih. Sial, dia itu selalu saja melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak bisa menyalipnya " kata Kiba seperti orang setres

" Sepertinya aku akan menang lagi " pikir Sasuke tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya dan hampir sejajar, membuat Sasuke tercengang " Sejak kapan dia ada disamping? " pikir Sasuke. Naruto yang mobilnya sudah sejajar dengan Sasuke segera melakukan teknik Feint saat ditikungan membuat Naruto bisa menyalip mobil Sasuke dengan mudah " Ck. Kurasa mereka harus banyak belajar " pikir Naruto yang kemudian segera menambah kecepatan.

" Hei, Tenten lihat Naruto berhasil menyalip Sasuke " kata Sakura masih memegang teropong

" Kim, kamu tidak mau lihat? " tanya Tenten yang kemudian berjalan ke tempat Sakura

" Tidak usa lagi pula aku sudah tau " kata Kim yang kemudian kembali pada laptopnya membuat Sakura dan Tenten sweatdrop " Dasar Maniak Laptop " pikir Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan

Brum..

" Hai, apa kabar " sapa Obito yang sudah keluar dari mobil nya disusul oleh anggotanya yang lain yaitu Pain, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Jugo.

" Baik/Iya " kata Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan

" Kalian sedang apa? " tanya Karin menyelidik karena mereka memakai teropong

" Tentu saja melihat pertandingan " kata Sakura

" Memang siapa yang bertanding? " kata Suigetsu

" Cari saja sendiri " jawab Sakura ketus

" Hei, Sakura lihat mereka saling menyalip lagi! " kata Tenten

" Yang benar mana-mana? " kata Sakura bersemangat disusul oleh yang lainnya yang kemudian melihat aksi balapan tersebut kecuali Pain yang tiba-tiba menuju tempat dimana Kim sedang asik mengutak-atik laptopnya " Sedang apa? " tanya Pain yang membuat Kim segera menutup laptopnya dengan sedikit kasar " Kau sudah lama ada disitu? " kali ini Kim yang bertanya dengan suara sedikit shock

" Em.. tidak baru saja " kata Pain sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal " Apa aku boleh duduk disini? " lanjutnya

" Tentu saja " kata Kim tersenyum " Semoga saja dia tadi tidak melihat layar laptop ku " pikir Kim yang tidak lama muncul 3 mobil yang selesai balapan dengan mobil pertama yang masuk adalah mobil berwarna biru-putih " Yes aku menang " kata Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dengan semangat

" Jadi dia anggota baru? " kata Karin

" Eh? apa maksudnya? " kata Naruto binggung

" Dia hebat bisa melakukan teknik Feint padahal kalau tidak hati-hati bisa saja mobilnya terbalik " kata Jugo

" Iya, pantas saja senior Kakashi memilihnya " kata Suigetsu membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya " Apa? "

" Ekhem. Bisa kita mulai rapat kita? " tanya seseorang yang tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada dibelakang mereka kemudian dijawab oleh anggukan seluruh orang yang ada disana

" Baiklah, kita akan mengikuti pertandingan yang akan diadakan 2 minggu dari sekarang. Dan kita akan bekerjasama dengan Tim Eagle, jika salah satu dari kita mendapat hadiah uang itu. Maka uangnya akan dibagi dua untuk masing-masing Tim, bagaimana? " kata Kakashi jelas dan padat

" 2 minggu lagi? Berarti saat invasi itu dilakukan " pikir Naruto dan Kim bersamaa

" Ini sesuai, bagaimana dengan kalian? " tanya Obito

" Setuju/Ok/Deal " kata Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo bersamaan

" Dan satu lagi, Naruto aku berharap kau bisa ikut pertandingan ini " kata Kakashi

" Tidak, aku masih ada urusan saat pertandingan itu. Aku tidak bisa ikut " kata Naruto

" Jika begitu sebaiknya kau berikan alasan yang logis setelah ini " kata Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

" Baiklah, untuk kali ini kita latihan. Pertandingan pertama Karin melawan Sakura " kata Obito dan dijawab dengan tatapan saling membunuh antara Sakura dan Karin membuat semua orang begidik ngeri melihatnya kecuali Sasuke yang masih slow motion. Dan mereka tidak menyadari jika sedang diperhatikan oleh beberapa orang

" Siapa yang kau bidik? "

" Yang rambut merah "

" Yang pakai kacamata? "

" Bukan Baka, yang satunya "

" Baiklah tapi aku bidik yang kuning "

" whatever "

DOR DOR DOR DOR

" Kalian semua awas! " kata Kakashi yang membuat semua orang segera merunduk dan bersembunyi dibalik mobil

DUK

" Kim, kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Naruto setelah mendorong Kim untuk melindunginya dari serangan timah panas tersebut namun yang didapat Naruto hanyalah rintihan rasa sakit dari Kim " Aduh.. sakit.. " kata Kim sambil memegang bahu kirinya yang menabrak tanah

" Kau tidak apa-apa Kim? " tanya Naruto sedikit panik " Tidak biasanya dia kesakitan seperti ini " pikir Naruto

" Kalian jangan lenga, kita masih terus di awasi " perintah Obito sambil mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya

" Itu benar kalian harus berhati-hati " kata Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan Shoutgun dari dalam mobilnya dan memasang peluru kedalamnya

" Ketua jangan bilang kalau ketua itu teroris " kata Kiba bergidik ngeri melihat Shoutgun yang dibawa Kakashi

" I-itu benar, ke-napa banyak yang menembaki kita? " tanya Tenten

" Lebih baik Ketua jelaskan semua ini " kata Sakura

" Tidak ada waktu untuk penjelasan " kata Naruto yang juga sudah siap dengan pistolnya

" Dobe, kau juga punya pistol " kata Sasuke tidak percaya, sedangkan Naruto, Kakashi, dan Obito siap dengan kacamata infra merah dan senjata masing-masing

" Tenang saja, yang terpenting kami bukanlah teroris " kata Obito

" Mereka ada 10 orang " kata Naruto

" Baiklah, lakukan dalam sekali tembak. Kita harus membunuh mereka semua, sebelum kita yang dibunuh " kata Kakashi

TIK TIK TIK

" Suara apa itu? " kata Sakura

" Apa maksudmu? " kata Tenten

" Suaranya dari bawah mobil Pain " kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah mobil Pain

" Jangan-jangan.. " kata Kim tiba-tiba pergi ke arah mobil Pain yang berada didepan nya tepat dibelakang tempat Sakura dan Tenten bersandar " Sudah kuduga, mereka memasang bom. Kalian minggir aku akan mengatasi bom ini, Karin beri aku peralatan yang kau bawa didalam tas " kata Kim

" Apa, katamu? Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku.. " kata Karin terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Kim

" Suigetsu, aku ingin kau membantu ku dalam mengenali jenis bom ini. Dan Jugo, bantu saja Obito-nii kurasa dia kesulitan " perintah Kim yang langsung dijalankan oleh kedua orang tersebut

" Baik, akan ku mulai " kata Kim yang segera terjun langsung untuk mengatasi bom

DOR

" Sakura, merunduk " kata Sasuke

PRANG

" Arigato, Sasuke " kata Sakura " Ada apa dengan jantungku, kenapa berdetak dengan kencang? " pikir Sakura

" Aku tidak tau kalau Sakura itu cantik. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang ya? " pikir Sasuke

DOR DOR DOR

" Berapa orang yang kau tembak Naruto? " kata Kakashi

" 3 orang, kalau kau Kakashi-nii? " kata Naruto

" 5 orang, berarti sisanya.. "

" Tidak, sisanya sudah ku tembak " kata Obito memotong perkataan Kakashi

" Kim, bagaimana bom nya? " tanya Kakashi

" Tenang saja, tapi cukup merepotkan juga " kata Kim setelah membereskan peralatannya " Dan sekarang jelaskan semuanya Pain " lanjutnya dan membuat semua orang langsung menoleh kearah Pain dengan tatapan 'apa?' kecuali Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datar sedatar jalanan (?)

" Jika, kau tidak ingin mejelas... " kata Naruto

" Tidak, aku saja " sela Pain namun sudah disela lebih dahulu oleh Kakashi " Sebaiknya kalian pulang lebih cepat saat ini Sakura, Tenten, Kiba, Sasuke " perintah Kakashi

" Tapi.. " kata Tenten yang kemudian tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya " Sudahlah, kita pulang " kata Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tenten dan kepergian seluruh anggota Tim Sword dari tempat itu yang menyisakan beberapa orang

" Sebelum itu, Suigetsu dan Jugo bereskan mayat mereka. Ambil barang bukti yang ada kita bawa ke kantor untuk diperiksa " perintah Obito yang segera dilaksanakan oleh Suigetsu dan Jugo " Tenang saja Pain, kami akan membantu lepas dari jeratan si Moryou itu " lanjut Obito sambil menepuk bahu Pain

" Bagaimana kau tau? " tanya Pain

" Jangan remehkan anggota kepolisian seperti kami. Kami memang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki mu bersama FBI, tapi entah yang ada malah mantan FBI " kata Obito nyengir sambil menepuk bahu Kakashi

" Ha ha ha, Kau salah mereka memang telah membantu kalian " kata Kakashi tertawa gaje

" Maksudmu? " tanya Obito

" Ku rasa mereka tidak mau menunjukkan identitasnya pada kita " kata Kakashi sambil melirik Naruto dan Kim sedangkan Obito hanya melongo mendengar perkataan Kakashi

" Kim, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Wajah mu agak pucat " kata Naruto khawatir

" Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ada urusan yang lebih penting " kata Kim dengan wajah serius yang kemudian berjalan pergi menjahui Naruto, namun Naruto memegang tangan Kim " Tidak akan ku lepas sebelum kau menceritakan padaku kenapa bahumu bisa terluka "

" ... "

" Jelaskan padaku " kata Naruto dengan nada kesal tapi kemudian melepas tangan Kim " Beri aku penjelasan "

" Sudah Naruto, jangan paksa dia. Aku yang membuatnya terluka, kau mengerti " kata Pain tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Naruto dan kemudian Kim pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Naruto dan Pain ditempat itu

" Aku seorang teroris, karena aku dia tertembak. Dan kurasa setelah ini akulah yang mereka bunuh, aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan lagi seperti waktu aku membunuh orang tua Kim. Yang ku inginkan sekarang hanya melindunginya saja " jelas Pain yang membuat Naruto tercenggang dan membatu

" Jadi.. begitu.. maaf.. " kata Naruto

" Tidak apa-apa seharusnya yang tadi itu aku jelaskan pada Kim. Tapi aku tau jika orang tua mu telah melakukan hal yang tidak bisa ku lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan itu. Aku berharap kau bisa membuatnya bahagia " kata Pain yang kemudian pergi ke tempat Kakashi dan Obito. Setelah mendengar perkataan Pain, Naruto segera menyusul Kim yang sudah berkumpul lebih dulu ke tempat Kakashi

" Baiklah, kita akan tetap disini untuk mengikuti pertandingan. Sedangkan invasi nya aka diatasi oleh FBI dan Rikudo-san " kata Obito

" Begitukah? Dan jangan bilang kita akan kehilangan aksi saat menangkap teroris? " tanya Suigetsu

" Itu benar padahal aku ingin ikut " kata Karin

" Itu perintah! Harus dipatuhi " kata Obito dengan tegas " Padahal aku juga ingin ikut, tidak hanya kalian saja " lanjutnya dalam pikiran

" Lebih baik kau pastikan para penjahat itu belum membocorkan informasinya. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mati, setidaknya jangan sampai terjadi " kata Naruto

" Tenang saja, kami telah memastikan semua aman. Dan barang bukti akan aku berikan malam ini juga, supaya pihak kepolisian cepat bertindak " kata Obito " Dan kau Pain, kau akan jadi saksi dipersidangan nanti. Jadi kami akan mengawalmu supaya mereka tidak membunuh mu "

" Kalau begitu berarti aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun lagi, karena kalian telah mengetahuinya " kata Pain

" Tidak seluruhnya, hanya sebagaian. Dan ku harap kau bisa bekerjasama dengan kami " kata Obito yang dibalas anggukan oleh Pain

" Sedangkan untuk menjelaskan pada anggota Tim ku, aku bisa mengatasinya. Dan Naruto ku izinkan kau untuk tidak ikut dalam pertandingan, ku harap kalian bisa sukses dengan misi kalian " kata Kakashi

" Tentu saja, kami tidak akan gagal " kata Naruto sambil nyengir lima jari

" Oh iya Kim, bagaiaman kau bisa menjinakkan bom itu? Bukankah itu cukup sulit untuk dilakukan oleh anak SMA sepertimu " kata Karin

" Itu benar, dan kulihat kau sangat berbakat " kata Suigetsu

" Em.. itu bukan masalah, aku hanya pernah melihat di Film waktu adegan menjinakkan bom " kata Kim dan ditanggapi dengan 'Oh' oleh Karin dan Suigetsu

" Baiklah hari ini cukup sampai disini. Untuk penjelasan pertandingan dan masalah invasi sudah selesai. Dan sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang " kata Kakashi

" Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu " pamit Kim

" Hati-hati " kata Obito yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Kim yang kemudian masuk kedalam mobil

CLEK BLAM

" Aku berharap mereka berdua tidak terlibat dalam bahaya " kata Obito

" Kau terlalu meremehkan mereka Obito. Seharusnya kau menyadari siapa mereka " kata Kakashi

" Memangnya mereka siapa? Bukankah mereka anggota Tim mu? " kata Obito dengan watadosnya membuat Kakashi sweatdrop ditempat " Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa jadi sahabatmu " pikir Kakashi miris mendengar perkataan sahabatnya ini

* * *

**A/N : Fuu~ sekian dulu nih chapter 5, kalau kurang jelas bilang aja dan maaf kalau jelek. Untuk next chap 1 minggu lagi, balasan untuk yang review :**

: hehehe.. kalau itu masih saya fikirkan

oneday575712 : saya coba usahain

Meika NaruSaku : kurang dowo peak mu, ngetike ae gampek pegel

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah review/follow/favourite/Cuma sekedar baca, ada yang mau review/kritik/saran/follow/favourite saya akan sangat senang hati menerimanya. Okeh, kalau gitu Jaa-Minnaa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Secret of The Mission (FBI)**

**Pair : NaruKim, KibaHina, SaiIno**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, AU, Gajes, Kependekan, Banyak Dialognya, dll**

**Gendre : Adventure, Humor, Familiy, Romance (Maybe)**

**Chapter 6**

BRAK

Pintu sebuah ruangan terbuka dengan tidak elitnya akibat tendangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah panik

" Maaf Moryou-sama, sepertinya polisi sudah mengetahui rencana kita. Apa kita tunda invasi ini sampai polisi itu lengah? " kata Konan setelah membuka pintu sampai pintunya rusak

" Begitukah? Kita akan tetap menjalankan invasi kita. Tapi dengan cara yang berbeda " kata Moryou

" Walapun kita telah kehilangan Pain? " tanya Konan memastikan

" Maksudmu sekarang Pain dengan para polisi itu? " tanya Moryou yang dibalas anggukan oleh Konan

" Hm.. biarkan saja, Konan hubungkan aku dengan seluruh bawahanmu. Aku akan mencoba bermain dengan para kucing itu " kata Moryou

" Em.. maaf Moryou-sama, kenapa anda memberi julukan kucing bukan anjing? " tanya salah satu pengawal Moryou

" Simpel saja, karena aku benci anjing " kata Moryou yang membuat orang yang ada diruangannya sweatdrop ditempat

" Baiklah Moryou-sama, saya akan siapkan seluruh keperluan anda " kata Konan yang kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu

" Mari kita lihat, siapa yang lebih pintar kucing atau tikus? " pikir Moryou dengan evil smirk nya

.

.

BRAK, KLEK, CLEK, KREK

" Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Berisik " kata Kim yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar Naruto dan membuat Naruto kaget

" Em.. hehehe.. Tidak ada, aku cuma melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Tidak usah dipikirkan " kata Naruto sedikit gugup tapi masih dengan cengiran lima jari miliknya

" Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu " kata Kim berniat untuk pergi

" Tunggu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu " kata Naruto yang membuat Kim mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi " Apa? " tanya Kim binggung

Drrrrrttttttt..

" Halo, ada apa Jii-san? Em.. baiklah kami akan kesana " kata Naruto " Sepertinya lain kali saja aku kasih hadiahnya " pikir Naruto

" Ada apa Naruto? " kata Kim

" Kita harus pergi sekarang " kata Naruto pergi yang kemudian diikuti oleh Kim

" Jangan lupa bawa peralatan kita " kata Kim

" Tenang saja aku sudah persiapakan di mobil " kata Naruto

.

.

Di ruang kantor kepala kepolisian yang tadinya tenang, berubah seketika saat Naruto dan Kim masuk kedalam tanpa mengetuk pintu membuat kepala kepolisian Rikudo kaget dan menyemburkan kopi yang di minum nya.

BRAK

BRUUSSS

" Hei, kalian membuatku kaget saja. Lain kali kalau mau masuk ketuk dulu pintunya " kata Rikudo yang hanya disambut tawa oleh Naruto dan Kim

" Sudahlah Rikudo-san, bukankah kau yang memanggil kami. Dan ini adalah data yang telah ku dapat, mereka akan melaksanakan invasi itu nanti malam tepat jam 9 " kata Kim sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berukuran jumbo (?) kepada Rikudo yang disambut dengan senang hati " Lalu, apa akan kalian lakukan? " tanya Rikudo yang membuat Naruto dan Kim mengeluarkan evil smile andalan mereka

" Kami punya rencana, tapi jika Rikudo-san menyetujuinya " kata Naruto yang tidak lama kemudian datang seseorang dari balik pintu (?) " Maaf Rikudo-san, tapi bagaimana kalau kita saja yang menyusun rencana? " kata Shikaku yang kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan itu

" Heh! Ternyata ada yang tidak terima rupanya " kata Kim

" Jangan lupa kita sedang bekerjasama dengan FBI " kata Rikudo

" Sudahlah kami tidak ada masalah tentang hal itu " kata Naruto

" Baiklah akan ku jelaskan " kata Shikaku

.

.

Jam 08.25 PM

" Bagaimana? Kalian sudah ada diposisi masing-masing? " tanya Shikaku kepada anak buahnya melalui sebuah microphone kecil di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh barang elektronik yang cangih mulai dari komputer sampai peralatan mata-mata

" Divisi 1 siap " (tempat Mall Konoha)

" Divisi 2 siap " (tempat Rumah Sakit Konoha)

" Divisi 3 siap " (Gedung Pemerintahan Jepang)

" Divisi 4 siap " (Gedung Perusahaan Biju )

" Divisi 5 siap " (Gedung Keuangan Negara)

" Bagus, lakukan sesuai rencana. Jika mereka melakukan pengeboman secara manual, maka mereka akan menyuruh beberapa orang dari mereka untuk mengaktifkan bom. Dengan begitu kita akan mudah untuk menghentikan invasi ini, teliti dengan baik orang-orang yang ada disana. Sesuaikan dengan data yang kalian dapat " perintah Shikaku

" Siap Laksanakan " kata seluruh Divisi dengan kompak

" Bagaimana menurut kalian? " tanya Shikaku kepada Naruto dan Kim yang hanya menatap intens pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh Shikaku

" Jika kau bertanya padaku menurutku semua ini sia-sia saja. Walaupun hal ini bisa mencegah invasi itu, tapi tetap saja mereka adalah teroris tingkat SS yang tidak bisa diremehkan " kata Naruto yang membuat Shikaku dan Rikudo terkejut sedangkan Kim hanya memasang wajah datar dan meminum teh yang sudah disiapkan

" Jadi menurutmu mereka hanya melakukan pengalihan dengan mengirim anggota mereka? Tapi tidak kah itu terlalu beresiko untuk kelompok teroris seperti mereka? " kata Shikaku

" Itu benar jika begitu, maka organisasi mereka akan mudah dilacak oleh kita " kali ini Rikudo angkat bicara

" Tidak juga, bagi pimpinan mereka kehilangan beberapa orang anggota itu tidak masalah dan kita juga tidak bisa melacak mereka " kata Kim

" Dan lagipula bagaimana cara mengaktifkan bom hanya dari satu tempat? Bukankah letaknya sangat jauh dan tersebar diseluruh penjuru Jepang seperti Gedung Pemerintahan Jepang dan Gedung Keuangan " kata Shikaku

" Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, hal seperti itu juga bisa terjadi " kata Naruto " Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika berjaga-jaga " lanjutnya

" Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? " tanya Rikudo

" Setidaknya kita bisa melihat apa yang akan para tikus itu lakukan " kata Kim membuat keadaan semakin tegang

" Apa maksudmu? Menunggu banyak korban berjatuhan? " kata Rikudo kaget

" Tidak, kita hanya melihat pola pemikiran mereka beberapa menit sebelum terjadinya invasi. Bagaiama? " kata Kim yang kemudian membuka laptopnya dan membuat kondisi ruangan menjadi hening seketika hanya suara beberapa peralatan elektronik yang terdengar

.

.

Jam 08.35

" Moryou-sama, kami sudah siap "

" Baiklah, lakukan sesuai rencana " kata Moryou

" Baik Moryou-sama "

.

.

Jam 08.40

" Divisi 2 lapor. Kami tengah melakukan pengejaran, salah satu dari mereka membawa seperti sebuah pemicu "

" Divisi 4 lapor. Mereka sudah bergerak, kami tengah melakukan pengejaran "

" Divisi 3 lapor. Kami berhasil menangkap mereka "

" Bagus pertahankan kerja bagus kalian " kata Shikaku yang mendengar laporan dari beberapa Divisi yang dia kirim " Berjalan sesuai rencana " gumam Shikaku merasa tenang namun berubah menjadi panik saat ada laporan yang tidak mengenakkan dari salah satu Divisi nya

" Divisi 1 lapor. Setelah diteliti ternyata yang dibawa mereka bukan pemicunya, kami sedikit kesulitan menjinakkan bom nya "

" Divisi 5 lapor. Kami disini juga kesulitan menjinakkan bom, sepertinya bomnya menggunakan kontrol jarak jauh "

" Apa!? Sial, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi sebelum bom itu meledak " kata Shikaku terkejut

" Benar-benar teroris tingkat SS " pikir Rikudo

" Kim kita berangkat " kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kim yang kemudian memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas

" Hah~ Baiklah, kami serahkan tugas terakhir pada kalian. Semuanya tergantung pada kalian " kata Shikaku pasrah

" Kami akan berhasil " kata Naruto meyakinkan Shikaku, Naruto dan Kim kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantor kepolisian menuju mobil dan segera berangkat menuju markas pusat Organisasi Yami yang berada dipinggiran Kota Konoha yang kira-kira membutuhkan waktu 20 menit, namun hal tersebut tidak menjadi masalah untuk Naruto dan Kim

BLAM

" Jika dihitung kita tidak akan sempat sampai disana kecuali.. " kata Kim menggantung kalimatnya

" Aku tau dan kurasa kita harus minta maaf kepada mereka setelah ini " sambung Naruto

" Kita dapat sampai 7 menit sebelum invasi itu " kata Kim sedangkan Naruto sudah menancap gas, membuat Kim kesal karena dia belum memasang sabuk pengaman membuatnya hampir jatuh dan mendapat bonus kepala terbentur " Kalau mau tancap gas bilang dulu Naruto " kata Kim kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit

" Hehehe.. Gomen Kim aku tidak sengaja " kata Naruto nyengir lima jari

.

.

Di sebuah taman dekat dengan jalur pertandingan yang sangat terkenal di Konoha yaitu DRK. Sudah terdapat 2 kelompok yang sedang berkumpul untuk melakukan latihan sebelum pertandingan yang akan diadakan tepat Jam 10 malam itu.

Kali ini yang berlatih adalah Kiba dan Jugo, pertandingan antara mereka berlangsung sengit. Sudah berkali-kali mereka bertukar posisi, membuat para penonton hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Termasuk kekasih (baca:pacar) Hinata hanya bisa melihat dari jauh adegan saling menyalip itu dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan seperti panik, bangga, senang, bercampur menjadi satu.

Yah.. hampir seluruh anggota kelas berada disana karena selain ada pertandingan biasanya akan diadakan festival pembukaan yang akan sangat ramai didatangi orang selain anggota Race seperti Sai, Ino, Hinata, Chouji, dan Shikamaru (Author : kalau mau ketemu sama Temari bilang aja Shika aku bantuin, Shikamaru : medokusai lu author -author tersedak sendok-)

" Kyaa.. mereka keren " kata Ino tiba-tiba

" (krauk) mereka memang hebat (krauk) tapi masih enakan (krauk) kripik kentang " kata Chouji

" Hah~ medokusai " kata Shikamaru

" Hei! Bukankah itu mobil milik Naruto? " kata Karin

" Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Bukankah mereka sedang melakukan misi " pikir Kakashi

" Kakashi, bukankah mereka sedang ada urusan keluarga? " kali ini Obito angkat bicara

" Mungkin saja mereka harus lewat DRK untuk menyingkat waktu " kata Kakashi

" Benar juga " kata Obito (A/N : DRK adalah jalan pintas menuju seluruh daerah di Konoha, tetapi karena sering dibuat balapan tidak ada orang yang berani lewat kecuali para anggota Race dan orang bernyali besar tentunya)

Kembali ke pertandingan antara Kiba dan Jugo, masih berlangsung sengit. Sampai akhirnya mobil biru-putih menyalip mereka berdua membuat Kiba dan Jugo kaget, karena mobil biru-putih itu melaju sangat cepat dan kemungkinan sampai 180 km/jam (?)

" Apa-apan mobil itu " pikir Jugo

" Cih. Mereka menganggu saja " kata Kiba

Semua orang yang melihatnya masih membatu bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya tertidur sekarang tengah melotot tidak percaya, sedangkan Kiba dan Jugo segera mengakhiri pertandingan mereka dan kembali ke taman tempat semua orang berkumpul. Hening sementara namun setelah itu teriakan histeriah mulai terdengar.

" Huwa.. apa benar itu tadi Naruto yang menyetir? " tanya Obito kagum

" Sepertinya begitu jika dilihat dari gaya mengemudinya " kata Kakashi

" KYAAA NARUTO KAU HEBAT " teriak Sakura kegirangan

" HUWA.. KALAU BEGINI AKU AKAN MINTA FOTO DENGAN NARUTO SAJA DARI PADA DENGAN GARAA " teriak Ino yang membuat sang kekasih sweatdrop ditempat. Walaupun Ino bukan anggota Race tapi dia suka berfoto dengan orang yang sering menang dalam pertandingan apalagi jika Garaa dan Utakata pasti akan langsung diserbu (?) oleh Ino

" Dobe, tidak kusangka kau memiliki keahlian seperti itu " gumam Sasuke

" NARUTO AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU KEMBALI " teriak Kiba kesal karena telah menganggu pertandingannya

" Naruto kau hebat, aku mau mencoba bertanding dengannya " kata Tenten

" Aku juga mau bertanding dengannya " kata Suigetsu

" Hah~ Naruto bersiaplah setelah ini, karena sebentar lagi akan banyak yang menantang mu untuk ikut balapan " pikir Kakashi menghela nafas

.

.

Di dalam mobil biru-putih

" Naruto! Apa kau sudah gila!? Lihat spidometer nya kau mau membunuh ku ya!? " kata Kim melihat spidometer mobil milik Naruto yang sekarang berada di kisaran angka 180

" Diam dan perhatikan " kata Naruto tiba-tiba setelah melihat dua mobil sedang balapan didepannya, Naruto pun mengeluarkan evil smile yang membuat Kim menelan ludah " Inilah yang tidak aku sukai dari Naruto, haruskah dia menjadi dingin saat berada dibelakang kemudi? " pikir Kim melihat Naruto yang telah mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan kedua mobil tersebut dalam kecepatan konsisten yaitu 180 km/jam dan menyalipnya dengan mudah tanpa menggunakan rem sama sekali

" Kau membuat ku jantungan Naruto " kata Kim menengok ke belakang

" Kenapa kau selalu cerewet ketika aku yang mengemudi? Tapi apa kau sudah tau dimana letak kendali bom jarak jauh itu? " kata Naruto yang membuat Kim sedikit cemberut karena dia dibilang cerewet

" Belum tapi sedang ku usahakan " kata Kim sambil melihat alat yang author sendiri gak tau namanya (?)(A/N : author aja sampek binggung mau nulis apa -garuk kepala-)

Tidak lama mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah gang yang berada disamping sebuah rumah bergaya tudor lengkap dengan penjaganya (baca : markas teroris). Sekarang Naruto dan Kim sedang mempersiapkan peralatan untuk menyusup kedalam seperti pistol, peluru, tali, pisau, dll. Kim kemudian melihat jam di telefon nya yang menunjukkan pukul 08.53 " Naruto, kita hanya punya waktu 7 menit. Kita harus cepat "

" kalau begitu kita lewat dari belakang " kata Naruto langsung menarik tangan Kim namun dapat ditahan dan membuat Naruto binggung

" Em.. Naruto, jika kita lewat belakang maka akan lebih jauh dari ruang kontrol kendali bom itu " kata Kim membuat Naruto sweatdrop sedangkan Kim hanya terkekeh " Kita lewat sini " lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah lubang disebelah kakinya yang merupakan lorong menuju kedalam markas tersebut (baca : selokan)

" Apa maksudmu masuk kedalam selokan itu? Jadi kau sudah tau dimana ruangan itu? " tanya Naruto tidak percaya sedangkan Kim setengah badan nya sudah masuk kedalam lubang

" Sudahlah cepat kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Oh iya, nanti didalam ruangan itu kita harus mencari tombol berwarna hijau untuk menghentikan perhitungan mundur " kata Kim yang kemudian memasukkan seluruh badannya kedalam lubang tersebut dan diikuti oleh Naruto

" Dari mana kau tau? Jangan bilang kalau itu rahasia " kata Naruto yang dibalas evil smirk oleh Kim, setelah cukup lama mereka merangkak didalam lorong yang cukup sempit akhirnya mereka sekarang berada ditempat penuh dengan kotak kayu tepat didepan ruang kontrol bom. Kim kemudian melihat kondisi sekitar, terdapat 10 orang penjaga ruang kontrol bom " Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk masuk kesana ya? " pikir Kim yang kemudian melihat keatas langit-langit tatapannya kemudian tertuju kepada sebuah ventilasi yang terbuka tepat diatas mereka

" Naruto coba lihat keatas " bisik Kim

" Bagus kita bisa lewat situ, tapi siapa yang masuk? " kata Naruto yang kemudian dijawab dengan evil smile milik Kim " Jangan bilang.. " kata Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya

" Cepat masuk, kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita hanya punya 4 menit Naruto " kata Kim sambil mendorong Naruto untuk masuk kedalam ventilasi " Iya aku tau " jawab Naruto sekedarnya namun tanpa sengaja Naruto menyenggol besi yang berada didekatnya membuat seluruh penjaga yang diam menjadi siaga

KLONTANG

Membuat Kim memberikan tatapan 'Baka' dan secara kasar mendorong Naruto hingga masuk kedalam ventilasi. Naruto pun segera bergerak cepat sekarang dia telah berada tepat dibawah ruangan tersebut yang terdapat beberapa layar komputer dan terlihat sepi, namun saat Naruto turun dari ventilasi ternyata ada orang yang telah menantinya " Tidak kusangka FBI akan datang " kata Moryou sambil mengarahkan pistol kepada Naruto

" Huh! Ternyata pimpinan dari Organisasi Yami, tapi kurasa kita bertemu diwaktu yang tidak tepat " kata Naruto besiap-siap mengambil pistol dari saku nya " Dimana tombol hijau itu " pikir Nsruto

" Mencari ini anak kecil " kata Moryou sambil menunjukkan sebuah remot yang terdapat 2 tombol yaitu merah dan hijau " Kalahkan aku dulu jika kau ingin menyelamat nyawa semua orang " lanjutnya sambil menekan pelatuk pistol

.

.

Di kantor kepolisian saat ini sedang ramai banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, terutama di ruangan tempat pemantauan bom " Bagaimana apa ada kabar dari mereka? " tanya Shikaku

" Tidak ada " jawab salah satu polisi dengan singkat

" Lalu apakah Rikudo-san sudah sampai di markas mereka? " tanya Shikaku lagi, terlihat salah satu polisi mencoba menghubungi seseorang dan kemudian membalas pertanyaan Shikaku " Belum dan sepertinya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 menit lagi "

" Sial padahal hanya sisa 1 menit. Bagaimana dengan Divisi lainnya apakah bisa menjinakkan bom itu? " kata Shikaku yang dibalas dengan cepat oleh salah satu polisi yang memakai headphone " Tidak bisa, susunan bomnya terlalu rumit. Bahkan ahli bom tidak bisa menjinakkannya, kalau begini terus kita akan gagal "

" Kalau begini harapan kita hanya terdapat pada mereka " gumam Shikaku yang dapat didengar oleh seluruh anggota kepolisian yang hadir diruangan tersebut

.

.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

" Shit, mereka terus menembaki ku " kata Kim mencoba menghindari beberapa peluru yang menuju kearahnya dengan berlindung dibalik kotak kayu yang ada, walaupun mendapat beberapa luka akibat goresan timah panas. Dan kira-kira sudah 3 orang yang dia tembak hingga mati, tapi semakin banyak yang datang akibat suara tembakan yang ditimbulkannya" Naruto, semuanya tergantung padamu " pikir Kim sambil mencoba bertahan sampai bala bantuan datang " Baiklah aku harus semangat, apa aku keluarkan teknik bela-diriku ya? " lanjutnya masih dalam pikiran yang kemudian memasang evil smile

DOR DOR

PRAK

" Shit, Kenapa remot itu terjatuh di tengah " pikir Naruto setelah peluru nya menembak tepat sasaran pada tangan kiri Moryou yang memegang remot sehingga membuat remotnya terjatuh

" Damn, kau anak kecil. Kali ini aku tidak akan main-main " kata Moryou mengarahkan pistolnya tepat kearah kepala Naruto yang sudah terpojok akibat kehabisan peluru. Naruto masih tidak bergeming menanggapi perkataan Moryou

" Cih. Coba bunuh aku kalau bisa " kata Naruto dengan evil smirk yang membuat Moryou lebih cepat menembak Naruto. Tapi dengan sigap Naruto segera meraih remot yang terjatuh itu dan segera menekan tombol hijau dan hitungan mundur pun terhenti tepat 20 detik sebelum ledakan terjadi, membuat bahu kanan Naruto tertembak peluru dari Moryou.

Naruto yang mulai menipis kesadarannya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai, Moryou pun memasang evil smirk " Setidaknya aku bisa membunuh mu walaupun invasi ku gagal kali ini " kata Moryou namun belum sempat menembakkan peluru kearah Naruto dia sudah ditembak dahulu oleh seseorang dari belakang " Kau!? Ternyata kau juga penghianat " kata Moryou yang entah ditunjukkan kepada siapa dan kemudian ambruk ke lantai

.

.

Di halaman belakang sebuah rumah terdapat dua anak kecil sekitar berumur 5thn yang sedang bersandar dibawah pohon yang rindang " Kim, apa kau akan pergi? " tanya anak laki-laki berambut kuning

" Tenang saja, hanya 3 hari Naruto " jawab anak perempuan berambut merah

" Begitukah? Pasti aku akan kesepian disini " kata Naruto namun tiba-tiba ibu Kim datang dan memanggilnya " Kim, ayo kita berangkat "

" Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali " kata Kim yang kemudian menarik tangan Naruto, sesampai didepan pintu rumah Kim mengucapkan salam perpisahan " Sampai Jumpa"

" Sampai jumpa " kata Naruto

" Nibi, jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ya " kata Kushina kepada wanita berambut biru pendek

" Tentu saja " kata Nibi yang merupakan ibu dari Kim

" Kyu, jangan lupa hati-hati dijalan " kata Minato

" Tenang saja, tidak usah berwajah khawatir begitu 'kawan' " jawab pria berambut merah yang dipanggil Kyu tadi

Selama perjalanan memang terasa baik, namun keadaan berubah ketika datang sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan aksen abu-abu datang dan menabrak mobil yang dinaiki oleh keluarga Kim

Brak Duark

" Kyu, kenapa mobil dibelakang menabrak kita? " tanya Nibi

" Tou-san Kaa-san aku takut " kata Kim

" Tenang saja kim, kami akan melndungi mu. Kyu, jawab pertanyaan ku " tanya Nibi sekali lagi

" Maaf " kata pria Kyubi dengan tatapan sedih

Cciiiiittttt Brak Brak

Kreek kraak

" Maaf Dokter Namikaze, ada yang kecelakaan dan harus segera ditangani " kata Suster rumah sakit

" Baiklah tunggu sebentar " kata Minato yang langsung mengikuti suster tersebut, matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang mengalami kecelakaan adalah orang yang dia kenal. Kekagetannya berhenti saat seseorang memegang tangannya " Minato, aku titipkan Kim padamu " kata Kyubi lirih namun bisa didengar oleh Minato " Tenang saja, kami akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan kalian " kata Minato meyakinkan

.

.

" Ini dimana? Apa rumah sakit? " pikir Kim setelah membuka matanya yang masih samar-samar " Dan tadi itu apa? " pikir Kim yang kemudian terbelalak kaget " A-aku.. aku sudah ingat semuanya, jadi.. aku bukan sepupu Naruto ya.. " kata Kim lirih dan bangkit dari posisi tidur menjadi posisi duduk pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto yang berada di ranjang samping tempatnya, tidak lama pintu terbuka

Kreat..

" Kau sudah sadar Kim? " tanya Minato yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kim " Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, ini tentang orang tua mu " kata Minato dengan pandangan sendu

" Sudalah Paman, aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Jadi Paman tidak usah khawatir, dan ku rasa ini berkat kepala ku yang terpukul kemarin " kata Kim tersenyum palsu membuat Minato kaget " Bukankah kecelakan waktu itu membuatnya kehilangan ingatan untuk selamanya? " pikir Minato kaget

" Kalau begitu kau sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya kan? " tanya Minato memastikan namun tidak disangka Kushina langsung mendobrak pintu kamar rumah sakit yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan Kim (padahal pintunya gk dikunci) membuat Minato dan Kim terkejut kecuali Naruto yang masih tertidur akibat obat yang diberikan Minato tadi

" Kau benar-benar sudah ingat Kim? Oh syukurlah " kata Kushina yang langsung memeluk Kim erat dan membuatnya sesak nafas " Bibi bisa lepaskan aku, sesak "

" Hehehe.. gomen, ternyata luka kalian parah juga ya? " kata Kushina melihat Naruto dan Kim secara bergantian dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kim

" Kalian benar-benar membuat kami khawatir, dan kau Kim telah memecahkan rekor terkena tembakan 5 kali dalam misi " kata Minato yang membuat Kushina tercengang sedangkan Kim hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kushina " Sudahlah Tou-san, kau membuatku takut " kata Naruto yang sudah dalam posisi duduk diranjangnya

" Ah~ tenanglah Naruto ini kan cuma catatan kesehatan " kata Minato santai tidak lama sebuah rombongan binatang (?) tiba-tiba memaksa masuk kedalam ruang rawat inap yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan Kim untuk sekian kalinya pintu kamar tersebut dibuka dengan kasar " Selamat pagi " sapa Ino yang masuk duluan disusul oleh beberapa orang yang mengekor dibelakangnya

" Wah.. sepertinya kecelakan kalian cukup parah " kata Kiba setelah melihat hampir seluruh tubuh Naruto diperban kecuali wajah dan Kim yang kepalanya diperban

" Benar kami sampai kaget mendengar kalian kecelakaan " sambung Sakura

" Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak apa-apa " kata Sasuke

" Huh! tidak apa-apa bagaimana Teme? Badanku semuanya diperban tau " protes Naruto

" Sudahlah, kami bawakan buah untuk kalian " kata Tenten sambil memperlihatkan sekeranjang buah yang langsung ditaruhnya diatas meja

" Oh Iya Paman, apa tadi ada polisi dan beberapa orang yang memakai seragam biru datang kesini? " tanya Kim ditengah keramaian yang terjadi dan dijawab cepat oleh Minato " Tidak ada, memang kenapa? " tanya Minato yang tidak lama muncul seseorang memakai baju biru yang berkata " Maaf bisa kalian semua keluar, kami ada perlu dengan pasien yang dirawat disini "

Semua orang pun keluar kecuali Minato dan Kushina yang masih ada di ruangan tersebut, tidak lama muncul beberapa orang yang semuanya dikenal oleh Naruto dan Kim. " Hm.. kita langsung to the point saja " kata Sarutobi

" Eh,, jangan bilang kalau mereka adalah FBI? " tanya Obito tidak percaya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk

" Itu memang benar Baka " kata Kakashi yang berada diambang pintu

" Jangan bilang kalau Senior sudah tau " kata Karin

" Tentu saja, mereka kan sudah ku anggap seperti adik ku " kata Kakashi yang kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang Naruto dan mengacak rambutnya

" Sudahlah Kakashi-nii, tapi kami minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu kalian " kata Naruto yang menepis tangan Kakashi

" Ta-tapi, bagaimana kalian mengalahkan sekitar 20 orang " kata Suigetsu

" Kami mendapat sedikit pertolongan " kata Kim yang kemudian mengeluarkan evil smirk " Lalu apakah kalian tau samurai? " lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan pedang

" Dan ninja " kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunai " Karena itu lah cara kerja kami " lanjutnya

" Begitu ya? bisa ajarkan pada kami? " kata Obito

" Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku melatih kalian " pikir Kakashi

" Ekhem, baiklah karena misi kalian berjalan sukses. Aku beri kalian libur selama 3 bulan, dan jika kalian ingin keluar dari sekolah itu juga tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu kami permisi " kata Sarutobi pergi meninggalkan ruangan

" Kalau begitu kami juga permisi " kata Kakashi sambil mengeret Obito dkk untuk pergi

" Naruto, apa langkah kita selanjutnya? " tanya Kim yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan evil smilenya

" Kalau begitu kalian istirahat saja " kata Minato pergi yang disusul oleh Kushina

Hening

" Kim, ini untuk mu " kata Naruto memberikan sebuah kotak kecil

" Apa ini? Bukankah hari ini bukan hari ulang tahun ku " kata Kim

" Tidak bukan itu. Yang ku inginkan adalah jawaban dari mu " kata Naruto membuat Kim binggung " Mau kah kamu jadi pacarku " kata Naruto sudah seperti orang yang melamar

" Tapi.. "

" Jangan berbohong, aku mendengar pambicaraan kalian. Jadi tidak ada alasan kau menolak " kata Naruto serius

" Baiklah aku terima " kata Kim setelah itu tersenyum belum sempat Naruto meluapkan rasa senangnya teriakan Kushina sudah terdengar " KYAAA, AKHIRNYA MEREKA JADIAN MINATO " kata Kushina senang sedangkan Minato hanya bisa cengo melihat istri nya membuat Naruto dan Kim yang mendengarnya hanya bisa blushing

.

.

1 tahun kemudian

Terlihat mobil biru-putih tengah menghadapi moil berwarna merah, berulang kali mobil berwarna merah mencoba menyalip namun tetap gagal. Karena setiap kali mobil merah sejajar dengan mobil biru-putih langsung diblock sehingga tidak bisa menyalip, dan akhirnya pertandingan tersebut dimenangkan oleh mobil biru-putih

" Huh! aku kalah lagi " kata Sakura keluar dari mobilnya

" Sepertinya kau harus banyak berlatih The Red " kata Kim pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju tempat Kakashi dan Naruto

" Dasar Night Princes " kata Sakura sebal

" Haha.. Kau kalah lagi Sakura " kata Tenten dan dibalas deathglare dari Sakura

" Mereka memang serasi Dark Prince dan Night Princes, ku dengar mereka telah mengalahkan banyak pembalap salah satunya Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan Ketua dari Tim Sword " kata seseorang melihat kearah Naruto dan Kim " Hm. Menarik " pikir orang yang berada disebelahnya

Drrrrtttt

" Naruto, kita harus pulang aku ada urusan " kata Kim setelah melihat ada pesan masuk

" Kalau begitu kami pergi duluan " kata Naruto

" Dasar mereka sama sekali tidak berubah " kata Obito

" Sssttt.. jangan sampai mereka mengetahui kalau Naruto dan Kim itu angen FBI mengerti " kata Karin berbisik

" Benar juga, bisa gawat " lanjut Suigetsu

" Tapi apa kita akan merahasiakannya terus? " tanya Jugo

" Kita harus menjaga rahasia ini dari mereka " kata Kakashi sambil melirik kearah 'mereka' dan dibalas anggukan oleh Karin dan Suigetsu

.

.

~THE END~

* * *

A/N : Ah~ capek.. Gomen Minna kalau jelek, gajes, dan gk nyambung, endingnya maksa, habis saya pakek SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam) tapi baru bisa update sekarang -_-' dari pada saya banyak curcol gk jelas mending balas review dulu :

Meika NaruSaku : hahaha.. sasuke ne mari kesambet setan mangkane tobat

AN Narra : okeh senpai (hormat ala militer)

ghost Reader : aneh? Hahaha.. maap deh.. maklum masih newbi dan ini masih fic pertama, makasih uda mau review

Guest : tenang tidak ada pair sasusaku

Naminamifrid : yang tau Naruto dan Kim FBI cuma orang terdekat

Okeh, gomen minna tidak sesuai harapan dan uda ending, ketemu lagi jika saya bikin fic lagi. Jaa Minna

Ucapan terakhir

Happy Mom Day (telat), Happy Holiday (telat), and Happy New Year

Bye ^_^


End file.
